The Way He Does
by Lady knownothingatall
Summary: Harry finds himself in a situation with his snarky Potions Professor. Can they become closer? Do their lives depend on it?
1. Hope Dangles On a String,

**A/N: Hello again loverlies! This is my first shot at a Slash fic. Harry and Severus. If that doesn't turn you on, either don't read it, or flame with proper grammar.Thanks!**

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

**Mother, looking at me, tell me. What do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind.  
Mandy, looking at me, will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**

**I'm sitting in my room, singing that song, by Tatu. Bored, and making Mac N' Cheese.  
My eyes are blue, and I like tacos'.**

* * *

Harry Potter was gay. There was no denying it. Try as he did, he could never fight it. He would lay in his bed at night, up in the highest tower of Hogwarts, and try to think about girls, like all the other guys he roomed with.

He didn't know when he first knew.  
It could have been ages, it could have been yesterday. He didn't know.  
He did know, of course, he was gay, and he was falling in like with another guy. No. Not a guy. A man.

He would lay at night, and picture a girl. Any girl. No matter who they were, it would always twist behinds his tightly closed lids.

The nose would change, growing a little, and hooking slightly near the end.  
The eyes would turn from blue, brown, green... any colour. They would always go black.  
The eyes would stare into his, and send shivers down his spine, until he shook with want.  
Skin became pale and sallow, followed by the hair.  
The long , thick, black hair that cascaded down the mans shoulders, and gave Harry the urge to pull it.  
Lips grew thinner, and pale, and Harry so badly wanted to kiss the man. But he was only a dream, and a lot  
of Harry's dreams stayed that way. Dreams.

Yet... The man was so beautiful, so... perfect, his flaws made Harry want to hold him.  
He knew that the man had been hurt...and that made him want to kiss away his pain.  
Harry knew that the man would never feel the same way, and he hoped to Merlin, once he left school, he wouldn't feel this way anymore.

He couldn't tell anyone he was gay. No one would understand. With the weight of having to defeat Voldemort on him, if anyone knew, he would be shunned. No one would be by his side in battle. No one would wipe away his tears at night, or tell him he would be okay when he woke up screaming, in his dreams, watching himself die. Watching the man die.  
He remembered vaguely when Seamus had come out and told everyone.

He had walked into the common-room, in tears, and people had asked what happened. He had raised his hand, and carved into his skin, by Umbridges quill, were the words:  
_I will not be gay._

Ron had freaked out about sharing rooms with him,called him a freak, and a fairy, and told him to go do Dean in the ass.  
Hermione had comforted him.  
Harry could tell her. But she would tell Ron.

No one could know that Harry Potter, was falling in love with Severus Snape. No one.

From the day that Severus had strode into his classroom, robes billowing. Thats when, Harry thought.

Laying in his four poster bed, in the dead of night, Harry closed his eyes, and brought up the memory of that day.'

_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.' his voice washed over Harry, and caused him to shiver. Wanting him to speak again, he wished for anything to cause him to talk, those velvety tones caressing Harry._

Harry's eyes stayed closed for a long time, as he tried to picture anyone but Severus. It didnt work. Once again, the man changed, and this time, Harry didnt fight it.

_He watched as the man approached him, and looked him in the eye. His gaze made Harry's fingertips tingle with the anticipation of touching Severus's face.  
Severus came closer, and bent low to whisper in Harry's ear.  
"Mister Potter, if you would kindly STOP fantasizing about me, and go to bed I would greatly appreciate it, as you are invading My thoughts, and I cannot get any sleep."  
Harry looked up at him, wide eyed, and slightly horrified."Y-you...your not really Snape... You're... your in my mind!"  
Severus laughed harshly, and shook his head. "Silly boy. When you, or anyone else thinks about me as much as you do, you dont expect me to pick up on it?"  
Harry felt his face burning. The first time he excepts being gay, and the man has to humiliate him.  
He scowled at Severus, and said " how do I know its you, not just my imagination?"  
"Ask me something you don't know about me, and I'll tell you. Tomorrow, stay after class, and ask me the same question. You choose what you would like to believe after that." Severus said softly.  
Harry pondered this. He could ask him anything, and he would have to answer. He decided on something simple, that he could put to use, show the man that he cared a little.  
"Whens your birthday?"  
Snape looked startled for a moment, then replied " Tuesday."  
Harry nodded. "Goodnight sir."  
"Goodnight Harry."_

Harry opened his eyes, and, to his great relief, was in his dormitory.  
His mind racing, he thought _'what a great time to be gay..._' Now his snarky professor knew. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have.  
What did bother him, however, was the fact that it was Sunday night, and Snapes' birthday was in two days.

Of course, he had the money, but there wasn't any more Hogsmeade trips until next weekend. He had the invisibility cloak, but lately, he had been caught. It seemed, with the distraction of Snape in his mind, more often than nessecary, he tended to half hope that the black eyed man would catch him.  
Anything to see him, Harry was momentarily disgusted with himself.

Rolling over, he sighed, and closed his eyes. If he wanted to get anything done tomorow, he would need sleep.  
And lots of it.


	2. Like Slow Spinning Redemption

**A/N: Bonjour, I would like to come out of your nose.  
Lol, watch Jeff Dunham. So loverlies? Did you like my last chappy?  
I thought it was nice...-Luna moment.  
Severus:You are a moron.  
Me: Quiet you!  
**_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December  
And each seperate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;--vainly I had sight to borrow  
From my books surcease the sorrow-- sorrow for the lost Lenore--  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore--  
Nameless here forevermore._

**I'm itchy because its so hot, and there is not a place on earth I would rather be, than my closet.  
It's cool, and I have christmas lights in there.  
But avast, ye faithful readers! I must complete Le Chapter!  
Did any of you guys know that the Crazy frog is coming, and everybodys jumping?  
Yes, indeed. SO... theres this boy, and I love him, and I want to squish his face. But I wont. Because that could be dangerous.  
My hair's blue and black, and I have to re-dye it, because its not black anymore, its like... a gross teal and gray mass on my noggin.**

Dont bash Martha Stewart, she might cheat on YOUR taxes.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with students when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through to the Gryfindor table.  
Sitting down quickly, Hermione pullled out a large book, and heaved it onto the table. She flung it open, and disapeared behind it, munching on toast.  
Ron and Harry exchanged grins, and sat down. Pilling his plate with food, Ron said "What do we have this period?"  
Harry blinked and thought for a second, before responding "Double potions".  
He poured himself pumpkin juice, and raised an eyebrow as Ron groaned. "Wif-ooh?" he said thickly, through a large bite of eggs.  
"Slytherin, I think." The look on Ron's face caused Harry, and Neville, who had been listening, to roar with laughter.

"Come off it Ron, its not that bad" Neville said, before shoving a kipper in his mouth.  
Ron looked startled, and said " Snape? Neville, your talking about Snape, mate. Its 'not that bad?'"  
Neville blushed. "My grandmum sent him a howler about 'mistreatment of her grandson' He's not that bad anymore."  
Harry glanced up at the Head table, and felt a funny jolt when he met Snapes gaze. Looking away quickly, he said "We have...Double potions all week, Ron, you better get used to it."  
He snorted as Ron put his head in his hands, and pretended to burst into tears.

Hermione slammed her book down, and the three boys fell silent.  
"Would you three MIND? Some of us want to actually learn something."  
Down the table, Fred and George laughed and said " Its breakfast Hermione, not class."  
She simply scowled, and with one last dirty look at Harry, Ron, and Neville, dissapeared behind the large book.

Ron gave Harry a horrified look, and pretended to silently fend off an atack from Hermione, who was now huffing loudly with exasperation at the "loud and rude boys".

Before she could re-emerge with more reprimanding talks, Professor Dumbledore stood, and cleared his throat.  
The Great Hall fell silent, with the exeption of Draco Malfoy, who was drawing a lightening bolt with yellow ink on Goyle's forhead, while Crabbe guffawed loudly.  
Dumbledore threw a sharp glance at them, and they fell silent.  
Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore. Before the old man could say anything, Harry glanced over at Snape. He was still staring at him.  
He threw a scowl at the Professor, and mouthed _stop looking at me._  
Snape cocked an eyebrow, and mouthed _excuse me?_  
Harry scowled harder, and thought _"You read my lips. I know you can hear me thinking this. Why are you staring at me like that?"  
_Severus chose to ignore this, and looked towards the Headmaster.  
"-Hogsmeade on weekends. That is all." Damn! Harry had missed the entire speech. Oh well, he would find out from Ron, or Hermione later.

The bell sounded, and students rose from the long wooden benches along the tables. Saying goodbye to friends, students made their way to classes.  
Rons food dissapeared, and he moaned with longing. " I wanted those eggs."  
Hermione gave him a dirty look, and waved her wand."Here"  
Ron squealed remarkably like a girl, and two eggs slid into his hair.  
"Thanks Hermione... really, thanks. I dont know what I'd do without you."  
She nodded, and gave him a fake smile.

As they made their way down to the dungeons, Hermione scowled at everyone who looked at her, and when Harry tapped her on the shoulder, she tried to bite him. "WHAT?"  
Ron and Harry jumped, startled buy her attitude."W... We're here..." he whispered. Hermione was seriously scary when she was angry.  
She nodded, and walked into the room, taking her place at the front.

The Potions room was as cold and damp as ever when the sixth year students pilied into it for their first class. Sticking to custom, the green and silver adorned Slytherins made there way into the classroom softly murmuring suspiciously among each other, trademark smirks and sneers directed at there fellow classmates as they dominated the left side of the room. On the other hand, the Gryffindors came in moaning and groaning loudly about why they had Potions first on their timetables, offering to hex the 'slimey snakes' who were throwing dirty expressions at them.

As Harry took his place beside Seamus he felt mixed emotions about being near Snape. It had been the real man in his mind last night , Harry knew. Severus had stared at him all through breakfast. Why else would he have?  
Could he get expelled for thinking about a teacher?  
He hoped not. There wasnt a rule.  
But Snape could make his life a living hell. He probably would.

Harry didnt have much time to dwell on his thoughts, and expulsion for wondering about a professor's ass, as Snape banged the door open, and strode into the classroom.

Harry looked away, but not before the professor caught his eye. The blackness of his gaze sent a shock of arousal between Harry's legs.

Snape sat in the chair behind his desk, and glared around at the students, even the Slytherins.  
The glare seemed to do the trick, because the second he did so, all of the students clamped their mouths shut, and sat, straight backed, waiting for instruction. All exept for seamus and Harry, who were snickering quietly at the back, trying not to laugh at each other.

Clutched in Harry's hand, was a peice of parchment, with a very rude note on it.  
Severus sent them a glare, and summoned the parchment wordlessly.  
Harry felt the parchment slip from his fingers, and he tried to grab it, to no avail. He watched horrifiied, as it slipped between the thin fingers of his professor.  
Severus looked at the parchment for a second, and the class waited with bated breath, some hoping to hear it, some hoping Snape wouldnt read it.

Harry held his breath, and crossed his fingers. Severus sat, still unmoving for several long seconds, before his mouth twitched almost in a smile, Banishing the paper, and waving his hand, causing instructions to appear.

"Today" he began,"We will be brewing Obsequium Dominor, a pairing potion. It's latin translation is Submisive, Dominate. It will show you your soul mate, and wether you're a Sub, or Dom. In most teen cases, it is called... Top, or Bottom."  
He looked around darkly, as though challenging anyone to snicker.  
"When," He continued, "You are a submissive, you will glow green. The person who is your Dominant will be glowing blue. You are the only one that can see that other persons glow. Now..." He cleared his throat, and said, somewhat uncomfortably " Some people will be paired with the same sex..."  
The class snorted with laughter. "SILENCE" He roared. "In any case, it is a physical bond... to complete it, you must... well..."  
Harry slipped into a daze for a second. He watched Severus through half closed eyes. His voice was like a warm bath, washing over Harry.  
He thought that it was cute, Severus would have a problem with the word sex.

Coming out of his daze, he heard his professor say "If you dont complete the bond, the pain will be unbearable, and you will die.

There were collective murmures, and gasps, Lavander Brown shrieked, as though the thought of sex was unbearable.  
She shrunk under his gaze, as he surveyed them all with a dark glance.  
They were quiet instantly. "Get to work" Severus said.  
Everyone stood, getting their things required to brew a potion.  
Harry was about to talk to Seamus about his dillema, when the smooth voice of his teacher said his name. "Mister Potter... a word in the corridor, if you dont mind."  
Harry nodded. This was it. His fear was confirmed. He would be punished for being... gay, and be sent home.

He trudged out of the room, and came face to face with Severus.

The older man was holding the note from earlier.  
Harrys stomach dropped.  
"Now...Mister Potter. A word about this note... Neither."  
Harry gaped in confusion. Neither? What?  
Severus held out the note, and Harry realized what he meant. The note said :

_Snape...boxers or briefs?  
...Seamus_

Harry snorted. Then he laughed. Then, he roared with laughter. Severus surveyed him with what could have been an amused look , and said "There is a serious matter to this, Mister-"  
"Harry... call me Harry?" Harry said, through tears now, due to how hard he was laughing.  
Severus nodded. "I might as well."He murmured. "We'll be spending quite a bit of time together, Mister...Harry"  
Harry's stomch gave a funny jolt, and for a brief second, he wondered what Snape would do if he pushed him against the wall...

"Harry?"Snapes voice floated through him.  
"Mm?"  
"After this class is over, Albus would like you to go to his office."  
"Oh...Okay." Harry felt dissapointed. He had thought... just for a second...  
"Profe- Where did he go?" Harry muttered. Severus had turned and walked back into the class, and Harry hadnt even noticed. Now, he looked up to see the older man standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.  
_'Wow... he's so sexy...'_Harry thought. Their gazes met, and Harry thought he saw something... an quick... brief flash of something. When he looked deeper...it was gone.

"Mister Potter, if you would grace us with your presence?" Severus said with a sneer. Back to his old self.  
Harry glared, and walked back to his seat.  
Severus strode to the front of the room. " I trust you have read the instructions? You may begin brewing."

Harry stood, and peered at the black-board.  
Gathering all the ingrediants on a piece of paper, he walked to the student store cupboard.  
All the while, every step he took, he fet someone watching him.

Turnung suddenly, his gaze flew to Snapes'. Onyx met emerald, and they stared for what felt like about ten minutes. Really only ten seconds.

Harry ripped his gaze from the man, and gathered his ingrediants quickly, wanting to sit before the world noticed the erection straing to rip his pants.

Bottles in his arms, he nearly ran to his seat, and flopped down with a great sigh. Seamus turned and looked at him with a furrowed brow.  
"Can you light the fire? My wand's acting funny..." He said, glaring at the wooden stick with a vengance. "I tried to summon my clothes this morning, you know, _accio?_ And my shoes flew at me and started kicking me in the side of the head!"  
Harry snorted, and said "Sure... I can light it...Hey," He lowered his voice to a whisper." Guess what the answer is?"  
Seamus grinned."What?"  
"Neither." Harry said, with a straight face.  
Seamus's mouth dropped open, forming a perfect O of suprise. Then he began to snort with laughter.  
"N...neither?" he said, trying to catch his breath.  
Harry nodded, and began to measure out dried lacewings.

The boys sat for a while, measureing, and chopping into silence, when suddenly Harry remembered what he was going to do.

"Hey... Seamus...?"He said tentativly.  
The boy looked up. Harry suddenly felt weird asking.  
"Whats up mate?" He said, while grinding dragon scales into a small wooden bowl.  
"Uhm... I wanted to know..." Harry began, then lowered his voice." I wanted to now... how did you... I mean...When did you-"  
"Know I was gay?"  
Harry nodded, face flushed with embaresment.  
"Hey mate, dont be embaresed, people ask me that all the time. I first knew... wow, let me think...I guess it was when puberty hit, and I thought my sisters boyfriend was sexy, but her friends were still gross. I ended up dating Toby... but when I got my Hogwarts letter, and he didnt even know about Hogwarts... I couldnt tell him I was magic. I broke it off..."  
Harry looked up at him, and saw Seamus looking away, embaresed. "What? Whats wrong?" Harry asked quickly.  
Seamus shook his head, and put a smile on his face. "Nothing... I just miss it sometimes, you know? When I told my parents though... Merlin, Harry. You had no clue. My dad told me that if he would have known I was damaged, he would have fixed me..."  
Harry was appaled, and said "Seamus... you arent broken, or damaged. I think your great. Your like my brother." He smiled at the boy, and Seamus looked up, with a grin.  
"Thanks Harry... that means a lot, coming from you...So, why did you want to know? Who do you like?"  
"Oh..." Harry was caught offguard. He couldnt tell anyone...the only reason he told Seamus was because he knew the boy would keep his secret.  
"I dont really wanna say just yet... I have to do a bit more thinking first..." He finished, choosing his words carefuly.

Seamus nodded, and said "Anytime Harry, anytime."

The boys turned their attention back to the potion, that was now a bright blue. Harry looked up at the board. "You added the Fwooper feathers, right?" Seamus nodded.  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Their potion was perfect. Now he was supposed to...  
_Stir three times counter clockwise, twice opposite. Your potion should turn a pale green.  
Complete. _Harry stirred three times counter clockwise and twice clockwise. The potion turned a pale green. The boys grinned at each other.  
"As I see," Severus' voice floated to the back of the room, "You are all finished. If you would bottle your potion, and wait for my further instruction..."  
His voice tickled Harry's ears, and made his heart beat a little faster.  
Harry watched as Snape waved his slim hand, and the instuctions dissapeared.

Seamus bottled the potion, and Harry cleared away their workspace. Soon, two bottles sat on each desk, and Snape was sneering at them.

"Now. I will ask each of you to drink your potion. Once you do this, you will be able to see your SUB or your DOM. When and how you complete ths bond, is not my concern, nor do I care to hear it."  
With that, students around the room sniffed their potions, and made faces. Then, one by one, every last student had drank their beaker.

There was silence for a few seconds, no one dared to make a sound. Then, suddenly, murmurs broke out.  
Harry looked around the room. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other like they had won the wizarding lottery.

Neville appeared to be trying not to cry, and retch at the same time, and Harry followed his gaze. Draco Malfoy swept the room with his gaze, and when it landed on Neville, gave a horrified squeak, somewhat like a mouse being trodden on.

Pansy Parkinson screamed, and everyone turned to see her looking at Millicent Bulstrode.  
Millecent had turned a creamy white, and purple colour.

Grabbe and Goyle were looking at each other, fascinated. He heard Seamus curse and look around again.  
He looked at Harry hopefully, but his face fell. Then, suddenly, his face lit up again, as Dean Thomas came over to the desk.  
"Hey... subby" Dean said. The two boys snorted with laughter, and Seamus had a huge grin on his face as Dean walked back to his desk.

Harry, however, couldnt see anyone, glowing, except for himself, a bright blue.  
Looking around, he sighed. He knew that there was no hope for him. Just die alone, the crazy cat man, like Miss Figg.  
He shuddered.  
Then, a glimmer of hope clicked as he saw a flash of green.  
He craned his neck, and searched the students.  
He sighed,and was just about to give up, when Severus strode back into the room.  
Harry turned his attention up front, and saw his soulmate.  
The person he would spend his life with.

Severus Snape was his soulmate.

And whats worse... Severus was his Submissive.  
And Harry didnt know what the hell a Dom would do.

Severus surveyed the room with a glare, and when his gaze landed on Harry, his dark eyes widdened in suprise.  
Harry stared at him for a long time, and he actually heard his thoughts _"Potter is my DOM? What?! He...I... maybe the potions can recognize when two people have feelings for one another...?"_So Snape had feelings for him, eh? Maybe not. But he would have to do something about it. Harry was already shaking his head.  
He didnt want to shag his teacher. "_I refuse to do that with someone that treats me like crap. Even though he's hot, and he has a nice ass."_He was more than hot. the man had a grace around him, a sort of elegance that Harry wanted to be around.  
He had many dreams about him, and for some reason, now that he knew he was going to have to be with him, he was nervous, and embaresed. As the Dom, he would... top? As the Dom... He was a virgin in every way, even girl-wise.

Was it possible that Harry was falling in Love?  
The big L?  
Or was it just a giant crush.  
For some reason, Harry knew he would be finding out soon.

"Mister Potter." Snapes voice reached him, and he looked up, embaresed.  
"Yes Professor Snape?" he responded numbly, hoping he wouldnt be yelled at for being paired with him in front of the entire class.  
"Stay after class."  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded at Snape when he caught his gaze.

"You are dismissed" Snape said to the class, still looking at Harry.  
Everyone stood, some wary of their newfound mate, some jumping on each other in happiness.  
Ron and Hermione were glued at face.  
Neville and Draco had their wands drawn, and were trying not to walk to close. Draco seemed to be mumbling protection spells. Neville was now a shade of blackcurrent ice cream Harry had seen his uncle turn in his fourth year, before he escaped to the Quiditch World cup with the Weasleys.

At the memory of how many stamps Molly had put on the envelope, Harrys face broke into a grin.

When the class had left, Harry stayed at the back of the room, his stomach in knots. Severus stayed at the front, and seemed to be struggling an internal battle.  
They sat in the cold, dark potions room for what seemed like ages, before Snape said,"Come here Potter." in a very defeated tone.  
Harry slowly looked up at the man. He nodded, and rose, nervous yet ecxited.

He made his way to the front cautiously, and highly unaware of what would happen next

He stopped in front of the teachers desk, and surveyed him with a weary gaze.  
"So..." He said bluntly. "Now what?"

* * *

**A/N: ALOHA!! How was it? Yes, eventually, sex is coming. I'm trying to make this different than other fic's I've read. Snape is always the Dom, Harry has rape issues.  
What really made Severus hate his father?**

Review me, and I shall reward you with powers beyond compare.  
Severus: What powers?  
The powers to review another chapter! Ooooohhhh!  
Severus:Idiot.


	3. Winding in, Winding out

**A/N:Loverlies, it is so hot here. I am so totally in love with the five fans in my room, and the air conditioner in my living room.  
Severus:I am still sweaty.  
-sighs- Complainer. Take off your robes then.  
Severus: But the robes are part of my charector. I need them, to complete the overgrown bat look.  
-advances on him- I'll take 'em off for you...  
Severus: NO! I..I mean, no, I've got them... t-thanks anyways.  
-laughs maniacly- I love scaring him.**

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'_

You try, your hardest to perfect your explanations. You lie.  
Untill they've run out of questions.  
You can only move, as fast as, who's in front of you.  
Flyleaf-breath today

**I hate my life, and most people in it. I find myself day after day, wondering hwta would have happened to me if I was born to someone else. Of course, I would feel no sadness at the loss of my family of now, for I would not know them.  
I have come to the conclulsion, that it was either this life, or that of an axe murderer.  
What would you like me as?  
A pirate?  
An apple?  
A rake?  
Other?  
Answer in your review, and get a cookie!**

**"The fry photographer is amazing. Shootin' of the box, just dancing with glee, like they've been released from an purgatory."  
"There was a tiny unicorn in the exaust of your car, poking holes in the roof of your car."  
"Thank you for fucking me over, MECHANICAL SATAN."**

Harry looked up, and waited for an answer.  
Severus sat, silently regarding the boy. Harry watched as the mans' chest rose and fell, his pale lips parted slightly. He so badly wanted to kiss them.

Finally Severus spoke, and Harry listened to his rich voice attentively.  
"We have a problem...Harry..." he said. Severus sounded as if he was desperate to keep his voice steady.  
Harry nodded, trying to hide his disapointment. Was it a problem that they had to be together?

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his eyes on his shoes now.  
He heard Severus sigh. "I'm sorry that this has happened."  
"I'm not." Harry said. He drew in a breath. Where had that come from?  
"Harry... I'm sorry, because your a student, and there isnt a rule against it... it's just... I'm old enough to be your father."  
Something dawned on Harry."Was there a truth property in that potion?"  
Severus nodded."How did you know?"  
"Because...I know...somehow, anything you ask me... I would answer thruthfully."  
Severus nodded. "How do you feel about this potions effects?"  
Harry tensed. How could he answer that? He shook his head, eyes wide now.  
Severus closed his eyes, and said "Do you have anything you would like to say?"  
Harry relaxed. Then he nodded.  
Severus looked at him curiously, waiting for the question.  
"Uhm... Sir... when... when's your Birthday?"  
Severus actually grinned."Tuesday."

Harry's stomach dropped."It was you."He whispered.  
Severus nodded, his eyes half closed.  
"Harry...I know you want this...but you have faced worse pain than what you will if this bond isnt completed."  
Harry's eyes widened. Severus was...telling him to face the pain of it, a pain he said could kill them.

"Why wont you do it?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
"I have my reasons."Severus responded.  
Harry had enough. For six years now... he had dealt with this man, and his attitude. All of the times he bent over, peering over Harrys shoulder. His breath lightly grazing the boys neck, examining the potion in the cauldron.

Harry remembered the time that Severus' hand lightly rested on his hip. Purposefully, Harry knew.

"No." Harry said suddenly. The man that had been watching him carefully started.  
"You... you dont get to determine wether or not I go through this pain. Tell me why you wont."

Severus looked defeated. He shook his head, but Harry leaned over, and lightly held his chin steady, forcing the black eyes to look into his.  
"Let me know why...We're soul mates. And you know that we have to do this."  
Severus tried to pull away, but it was halfhearted.  
His eyes closed, and Harry whispered "I'm scared too...I dont know about... sex...or anything"  
Severus nodded. "Harry... If I let you into my mind... you must promise me that you will only look at what I let you. If you enter a memory that I dont want you seeing...I will let you know."  
Harry was shocked, and a little ecxited. He nodded, and let go of the mans' face, to walk around the desk, and sit in front of him on it.

Severus looked up at him, and Harry noticed that his professor's face was lined up with his navel perfectly.  
He looked so perfect at that level, and Harry wanted him to press his face to his stomach, and trail his tongue to a place, no one has ever touched on him.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket shakily. Pointing his trembling hand at his mates face, he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Severus nodded weakly, and said "Take my memory's Harry..."  
Harry put a hand out to the man tentativly, and lightly ran his fingers into the thick, black hair.  
"Legilimense."  
Both men gasped, and a series of memorys flashed before them.

_Harry saw a glimpse of red hair, and thought of his mother. He asked if he could see it, and met a firm but gentle wall._Harry pulled out of Severus's mind with a tortured gasp.  
He looked down at the man, and saw him shaking. Tears streamed down his face, and Harry had no clue what to do.  
Severus gasped, and realized that Harry was looking at him. He stood, and tryed to leave, but Harry grasped his arm.

He searched through Severus' mind, seeing his schooldays, his father tormenting him...  
He came across a memory with a man with long, black hair, and a small boy. The boy looked scared, and had longer hair than the man.  
It hid half of his face, and the one eye Harry could see, there was a tear streaking down his cheek.

Harry watched, horrified, as the man grabbed the boy by the hair, and dragged him into a room. Fear swept in waves off of the boy.  
Harry felt physically sick, and he watched as the man shucked his pants, revealing a straining erection.  
He growled low to the boy, and he kicked him in the side. The boy fell to his knees.  
The man looked down at him, and laughed cruelly as the boy gagged at the sight of the mans arousal.  
He could feel the boy, wanting to vomit.  
Harry so badly wanted to protect him from this man.  
Harry's eyes widened as the man gripped the boys hair, and shoved his cock in the boys face.  
"Open your mouth, slut." He growled, and the boy let out a terrified whimper.  
He complyed, and gagged as the man choked him, not caring about the protesting whimpers the boy was giving.  
"Harder." The man growled.  
The boy did, and the man thrust his hips into the boys face. His body jerked, as he came in the boys mouth.  
The child gagged, and couldnt help it. He threw up, and the man laughed again.

"I'm gonna punish you for insulting me like that." The man growled. He kicked the boy again, and grabbed him by the arm. Harry watched, disgusted, and ready to vomit himself, as the man flung him down on a bed.

The boy was starting to protest, and the man hit him, a large red mark appeared on his face. He undressed the boy, and touched him.  
He grabbed the childs hand, and forced him to touch him, the child now pleading.

"SHUT UP." The man roared. He threw the boy down, and the child screamed as he watched the man come over him. He pinned the slim arms down on the bed, and kept his elbows on the back of the boys knees.  
"Take this, you little slut"  
Harry watched, wishing that he could rip the man off the boy, and tell the child not to worry.He so badly wished that he didnt have to watch this. But it was important. To know about Severus.He closed his eyes, knowing what the man was going to do.  
He could see it though. He saw everything. It was like his eyelids were transparent.Watching horrified, he saw the man thrust into the boy.  
The child screamed, and the sound clawed at Harry's heart."No, Daddy, please, Noooooo!"The screams turned into sobs, and Harry felt tears streaming down his own face.The boy was begging, and finally, the man thrust forward, hard.  
The child let out a soul shattering howl, and the man grunted as he spilled his tainted seed into the boy.

As if nothing out of the ordinary happened, the man stood, and pulled his clothes back on.  
The boy lay still on the bed, almost as if he was hoping the man forgot he was there.

Thankfully, he did, and the second the door slammed, the boy disolved into tears, his entire body shaking with pain, and disgust.  
"Im sorry daddy..." He heard the little boy murmur. "Im sorry Im bad..."  
Whimpering at the pain, the boy dressed, and curled up in a ball on his bed.

They struggled breifly, and Severus let out a sob. "No..."He whispered "Im disgusting."  
Harry's heart cracked, and he shook his head, pulling Severus to him. The two men stood there for a long time. Harry stroked the black hair with tenderness, remembering how brutally the man had yanked on it. Quietly, Harry whispered " Dont cry babe... please...it wasnt your fault. You're not disgusting..."  
The older man was breathing raggedly, and he whispered "I want to cry...but I havent cryed since..."  
"Since my mom died?"  
Severus nodded, now gasping, practically not breathing in effort to nod cry.

Harry pulled away a little, and put his fingers under Severus' chin, tilting his head up.  
Emerald met Onyx. "Are you afraid I'm going to be like him?"  
Severus looked ashamed. "I dont want to be the sub."  
"But you are, Severus." Harry spoke the man's name, and bit his lip, happy that he could say it now.  
Severus nodded." Are you going to hurt me?" He imediatly looked like he was disgusted with himself.

"No." Harry said firmly. "Severus...I will _never_ hurt you... You can cry in front of me..."  
Severus blinked, and nodded. "I hate being so weak. It always happens when I see you, or I'm around you."  
"So... your worse with the other classes?" Harry said, laughing a little.  
"Oh, yes. Much."

Suddenly, Harry was very aware that he was still holding the man to him.  
He felt a swoop af addrenaline through his body.  
"Severus... are you..."Harry bit his lip awkwardly."Are you a virgin?"  
Severus nodded.  
"So am I...See? I wont hurt you. We can... learn together?"  
Severus smiled weakly.  
"Do you still want to cry?" Harry whispered.  
Severus blushed, and nodded slightly.  
"Are you going to?"  
Severus bit his lip, and nodded.

"Well, come here then." Harry pulled the thin man to his chest, and craddled his head, being firm, yet gentle.  
He sighed as Severus twined his arms around Harry's waist.  
"I cant..." Severus whispered into Harry's chest.  
"Yes... you can...what are you afraid of?" Harry responded softly, kissing the top of Severus' head.  
"I...Please dont be ashamed of me..." Severus whispered.  
Harry shook his head, and stroked the ebony hair.

"Please..."Severus' voice cracked, and he took a shuddering breath.  
"Cry babe...just let it out... its okay."Harry whispered.  
Severus held Harry tighter to him.  
Harry's heart wretched, and Severus began to sob into his shirt.

Harry rocked him gently, and whispered consoling words to him, as Severus drenched his shirt.  
As he cryed, Severus shook his head, whispering things through his tears.  
"Im sick... disgusting...I dont deserve you as a mate... please, I dont want to hurt you..."  
Harry shook his head, and held Severus tighter.

"Don't you dare. Babe. Never ever say that to me." Harry whispered feircly.  
Severus just cryed harder."Im sorry... Im sorry."  
"No...dont...Its okay..."

They sat like that for a while, before Severus finally stopped crying.

He stood, breathing evenly, while Harry stroked his hair gently.

Finally Harry felt like he should ask Severus something. "Better?"  
Severus nodded.

"Thank you."He said honestly. Harry squeezed his shoulder, and said "You're welcome..."

They sat, Harry back on the desk, Severus in his chair.  
Severus rested his head lightly on Harrys leg, and said "We have a few days to complete the bond..."  
Harry nodded."When does it start to hurt?"  
"Tomorow, by... mid afternoon."  
Harry nodded again. "Can we.. Tomorow morning? For your birthday?"  
Severus looked scared, and Harry was confused. He never saw him like this.  
The Snape he knew was tough, mean almost. He internally shrugged. He was glad that he had this Snape. He was better.  
Severus nodded, and said "Yes... When though?"  
"Do you get the day off?"  
Severus nodded.  
"I'll be at your quarters at... 9:30?"  
Severus nodded again.  
"Im sorry that we have to do this so soon... I wish you had more time."Harry whispered.  
"I'm sorry that I hadn't told you how I felt before." Severus responded.  
"Its okay, Severus... really."Harry whispered-not wanting to move for the world.  
Severus's head resting on his leg was making him tingle.  
"Severus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you... tell me what you have done?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?!" Never kissed anyone?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"No one wanted to kiss me?"  
"Im serious."  
"I never loved anyone enough."  
"Do you think you would be able to love me enough?"  
Severus looked up at him. His eyes were red, and puffy, and his hair was a mess. "I look like an idiot, dont I?" He mumbled.  
Harry smiled affectionatly at him."You look...beautiful."  
Severus blushed."Harry... I think I do love you enough."  
Harry's stomach dropped, in a good way.

He held out his hand, and Severus took it. Still sitting on the mans desk, Harry pulled Severus to his feet.  
Harry bit his lip, and looked into the mans eyes. He was standing between the teens legs. Rushes of arousal coursed through his veins, and Harry wanted to kiss him hard, taking him away. But he wouldnt. First kisses were special, and he never wanted to hurt Severus. Ever.  
Severus looked Harry in the eyes, and bit his lip. _'He looks so sexy...' _Harry thought. Severus smiled a little, and said "So do you."

Something occured to Harry. Severus could hear his thoughts. Why?

The potion.

Harry shook off the thoughts. He didnt care. All he could think about was how tantalizingly close those sexy pale lips were.

He decided to do it, and make it special, make it last."Are you ready?" He asked the man, standing now close enough to feel Harry's erection, pressing against his black clad thigh.  
Severus nodded slightly, and pressed himself close to Harry, so everything but their lips were touching.  
Harry tentativly reached up, and stroked a finger down the pale skin on the black eyed mans' face.  
"Beautiful."Harry whispered, before cupping his cheek gently.  
"No..." Severus said softly, their eyes locked.  
"yes... always."Harry murmured.  
Severus rested his hands on Harry's hips.  
Gently , almost as if his mate was made of paper, he slid his hand to the back of his neck.  
Severus half-closed his eyes, and Harry drew him closer.Their noses brushed, and Severus bit his lip.  
With a soft movement, Harry gently, softly, and carefully pressed his lips to Severus's.  
The world stopped, and started again as Harry stroked his thumb across the man's cheekbone.  
Severus parted his lips slightly, and Harry took it as a sign to carry on. He flicked out his tongue, and ran it along the pale lip.  
Severus shuddered, and pressed a little closer into Harry.He snaked his arms around the teens waist, and let out a slight squeak of suprise as Harry nipped his botton lip lightly.  
The sound drove Harry crazy, and he genty rocked his hips against Severus's.  
He felt Severus tentativly run his tongue across his teeth, and Harry groaned, not knowing why his teeth felt so sexy all of a sudden.  
Severus groaned softly when Harrys hips came up against his, so he responded back, pressing their erections together through the robes and clothing that lay in their way.  
Harry left Severus' lips, and kissed away the remaining tears on his cheeks, trailing a line of blazing kisses down the ebony haired man's neck.  
He reached a spot that he knew would drive the man crazy, and it did. Severus hissed, and Harry nipped it gently.

Pulling away from Severus, he was completely aroused by the sight in front of him. The combination of the leftover tears, and puffy eyes, combined with his lips, slightly pufy from Harry's gentle ravaging, he was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever layed eyes on.

Severus rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

Harrys fingers toyed with Severus' black hair, suprised at how soft it was.

Nothing compared to how he felt just then. And it never would.  
Or so he thought.  
He smiled at the thought of what would happen tomorow.

* * *

**A/N:So? you like it, loverlies?  
Muah.**


	4. A Shine Of It Has, Caught My Eye

**A/N: I swear, I dont know why I did it, but I cut my hair!! Its kinda short now, and Uber-spiky. I like it, my dad called me a porqupine.  
So its just getting hotter here, and it's nighttime now. What the hell?!  
I found out that I hate black licorice. Bob Barker should be dead by now. He's like.. a million years old. Like a man on strings.  
TO MY REVIEWERS: Thank you for the amzing comments, they made my stomach all tingly. You guys are inspiring me, and I love it, thank you all! Muah!!**_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more._  
I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what Im feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out  
Thunder-Boys like Girls

**So there's the song for this chapter. If you havent noticed, when I put a song on here, it usually goes good with the chapter itself.  
I wear glasses, and they have flowers on them.  
My favourite chocolate bar is KitKat.**

**"Im naming my kids after the megamorphs. "Come here Optimus Prime, you sit down next to Megatron, were gonna have a little chat."  
"Just a second pal." "Okay buddy" Now, its a war of epic proportions. "Just a minute, dude." Oho! "Okay...gaylord!"**

* * *

Harry walked quickly through the crowds of students, trying not to bump into anyone. Bumping into a person thats invisible is a little weird.

Making it to the statue of Uric the Odball, he whispered "Pinefresh."  
Quietly, he slipped into a dark tunnel, and began to walk. Knowing this path well to Honeydukes, he allowed his mind to wander a little.

Thinking about Severus almost automatically, he smiled little, and walked slightly faster. Severus was the whole reason he was going into Hogsmeade.  
Of course, if the usualy straightbacked professor knew about his rulebreaking, for him or anyone else, he would be in trouble. Glancing at his watch, the little numbers read 10:23pm.

He grinned. He had been walking for almost a half of an hour, which meant the cellar door should be-there!  
Harry pushed his way through a veil of cobwebs, and nudged the door open a little. Seeing no-one there, he quickly heaved himself out of the small, cramped tunnel, and threw the invisibility cloak over himself.  
Walking quietly, he made his way upstairs, to the mainshop area, where a rather frazzled looking old lady was counting sugar quills, and writting down a lot of odd symbols. Thankfully, she was preoccupied enough with her quill-counting, she didnt notice that Harry had gently pushed open the door, and walked out into the night.

Passing many stores on his walk, he was faced with the dilema of what to get his mate. He walked past Madame Puddifoots, and laughed at the memory of enduring pink confetti, and cherubs poking his with their bow's all for Cho, someone he now had nothing with.  
He grinned as he pictured Severus in there with him, both men trying to catch the evil flying men, and throw them around like quaffles.  
What, however, made Harry laugh, was picturing Severus covered in pink confetti.

Next, he passed a bookstore, and decided that he could try there, he wanted to get Severus more than one thing.  
Pushing the door open, he threw off the cloak, and began through the shelves packed with books.  
Deciding on a book called "The Raven, by Edgar Allan Poe."  
Harry didnt know who Edgar was, nor did he care.As he flipped through the book, he knew Severus would like it.  
He paid for the book, and walked off into the night again, invisibilty cloak firmly in place.  
He passed The Three Broomsticks, and a small store called "Musings for the Unamused."  
It reeked of Dark Magic, so Harry passed it, and walked into a robe and cloak shop. Right away, he knew what Severus' main present would be.  
Fastened up on the wall, a black traveling cloak sat, lined with forest green velvet. The sign beside it claimed it was interlined with rabbit fur.  
Harry looked up at it, then, with the help of a saleswitch, took it down. It was exquisit, almost as if magic had been used to sew it. The fastener was a silver snake, with emeralds for eyes. Harry flicked his wand, and the tiny jewls glowed green, telling him they were real.  
He tried it on, and a feeling of warmth descended over him.  
He smiled as hi tugged it off, and payed.

Walking through the small town alone, Harry continued to look around, for other things that could be of use to Severus.  
The last place he passed, happened to be an Apothacary.  
Harry entered, and knew he would find something. Sure enough, only moments after walking into the shop, a gleam of gold caught Harry's eye.  
A pair of magnificent gold scales sat on a red velvet cushion.  
They were beautiful, and everything about them screamed Severus. Small snakes seemed to litteraly move along the scales, and Harry read the card underneath-  
_For an extra three Galleons, get your name engraved in these priceless gold scales._

Calling the Saleswitch over, he looked at them, and said "Can you have 'Severus' engraved on one, and 'Snape' on the other?"  
She nodded, and took the scales to the counter. After some careful wand waving, they were wrapped, and tucked under Harry's arm.

Making his way back to Honeydukes, Harry smiled. Tomorrow would be perfect for Severus. Harry knew.

He slipped in through the door again, and made his way downstairs. The witch was now counting Fizzing Wizzbees.

Sliding down the doorway to the tunnel, Harry shuddered as he brushed through more spiderwebs.  
Sure, he wasnt like Ron, but spiders still grossed him out.

He made it back to the castle, and pulled out the Marauders map.  
Tapping it with his wand, he mumbled "I solomly swear that I am up to no good."

The entire castle, and all of its habitants appeared on the yellowing parchment.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw no one in the hall he was in. He slipped back inside the corridor, from behind the statue, and walked quickly, but quietly back up to his commonroom.

He dashed up to his dormatory with the presents in his arms, and lay them down, gently almost under his bed. Sighing, he flopped down on his soft bed, and shucked his clothes, replacing them with a nightgown.  
He lay over his covers, not quiet ready to sleep yet, and closed his eyes.  
Severus popped into his head almost instantly, and for some reason, Harry felt like he was seeing the real man.  
It just so happened, he was.  
He watched as Severus lay on a bed with black blankets, his chest rising and falling slowly, pale lips parted in a dream.  
His hair was messy, and tangled, and Harry grinned as he mumbled something in his sleep.  
His low voice was sensual, and Harry bit his lip.

He hoped to Merling Severus was going to like his gifts. Of course he would, he knew, but still, it made him happy to be nervous about it.  
He chuckled as he thought_ 'Last night, I thought I would never be like this... now Im farther...'_

The man made him tingle, and as Harry rolled over, he smiled at the thought of being with him tomorow.

He climbed under the blankets, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep dreaming about a man with eyes as black as his hair.


	5. And Roped Me In, So, Mesmerizing

**A/N: Did anyone out there notice the song that all the chapter titles is 'singin'?  
If you notice it, and tell me the name, you can have a french fry.  
I know that the scene where Tobias is abusing Severus was harsh, but there was a good reason. I promise.**

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more._

Let me turn your night to day  
Let me be the one to bring in the sun  
I know it must be hard for you to see things clear  
But, baby, you've got nothing to fear ,oh, no,  
Together, we can touch the moon and kiss the sky  
Make you feel how I feel when I look in your eyes ,oh, yeah...  
Fly with me-98 degrees

**_I just learned that an alpaca is NOT a llama!  
Apple fritter anyone?  
I like the colour green._**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and yawned. Stretching, he ignored the sharp twinge in his back. His bleary eyes focused for a brief second, and he grabbed his glasses off his table, putting them on. Glancing at his watch, which read 8:09am, he sat up, and realized that the common room had been empty a while now. Harry slept in? No.  
He slid from his bed, and walked over to the notice board.  
He slapped his forehead. It was already Christmas Holidays?  
What happened to the snow?  
Harry looked outside, and saw snow falling gently onto the windowsill. He sighed, and thought_ 'idiot.'_

Realizing he had about an hour left before he was supposed to be downstairs, in the dungeons, with his mate, he dressed slowly, choosing green and black, colours he knew would keep Severus calmer. They were his house colours.  
Harry made his way down to the Great Hall, and found it empty, save for the teachers.  
Sighing, he looked at his watch. It read 9:19. Maybe he had overestimated the time? _Dressing_ too long?!  
Harry felt unbelievably girly, and he slowly walked down the cold stone steps, towards where he knew Severus' chambers were.

Arriving at the door, he pulled out his wand, and summoned the gifts from under his bed.  
After a few seconds wait, he was pelted viciously with packages. He canceled the spell, and holding the packages, knocked on the heavy wooden door.  
He waited a while, and was about to turn away, when the door glowed white for a moment, before swinging open to reveal a very scantily clad Severus.  
Wearing nothing but black, silk sleeping pants, Severus looked sexy, and Harry was aroused almost instantly.  
All he could do from lunging at the tousel-haired man, was to squeak like a moron, and stumble over himself on the way into Severus' quarters.  
Severus quirked an eyebrow, and smiled, seeming to know that he was driving Harry crazy.  
Harry quickly controled himself, and gently put the packages down on a chestnut wood table. He looked around briefly, and was scarcely suprized at the colours. Black and green adorned the room, and it had a warm, pleasant feeling to it.  
A fireplace sat, burning merrily in a corner, and it cast an almost sensuous feeling into the room.  
Harry smiled at Severus, and came up to him. Severus flinched a little, and Harry nodded. " Are you okay? I only dont want you to hurt..."  
Severus looked nervous, but said " I think I'm okay...I'm scared..."  
Harry reached out to him. Severus regarded him for a second, then slowly, as if terrified, put his hand out.They caught each others fingers.

Harry said " Trust me?"  
Something strange flashed in Severus' eyes, and Harry knew that in some way, they would make it through this... whatever they were supossed to be in.  
Severus looked at the packages on his table, as though trying to distract Harry. Harry sighed, but complyed, and gently twined his fingers with the older mans.  
Severus didnt pull away, and sat down beside Harry, as his face lit up.  
"You didnt have to do this, Harry..." He began, but was cut off as Harry shoved a package under his nose."Open it, Sev..."Harry said softly.

Severus complyed, and found himself looking at a book called the Raven. "I'll read it with you later, if you want." Harry said quietly.  
Next, Harry gently put a heavey package in the mans hands. He opened it carefuly, and found himself holding the exquisit cloak. The one made by magic, and Harry grinned broadly at the look on the mans' face.  
Severus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harry thrusting yet another package into his hands. It was heavier, but smaller.  
Harry waited with rising anticpation as Severus tore the paper off the box.  
From the box, he lifted the golden scales, with his name engraved in the sides of the weighing disks.  
He drew in a breath, and looked at Harry. "Thank... you" He mumbled, turning red.  
Harry reponded by taking his hand, and pressing his lips to the back of it.  
Severus turned even darker red, and said "Harry... thank you so much... I love all of these gifts... they're all beautiful."

Harry just nodded, and cleared away the garbage with a wave of his hand.  
"Severus...I know you're scared." He whispered, his face inches from the latter."If you want me to stop... just tell me"  
The man nodded, and said "Can we at least do this in my room?" Harry nodded, and murmured "Anything that makes it easier." He smiled at the look on Severus' face. "Thank you..." The man mumbled, looking ashamed that he asked.  
"Dont." Harry whispered. Severus looked down, and Harry followed his gaze. He sat up a little more, then focused on the same spot. After a second, he whispered "What are we looking at?"  
Severus looked up, then snorted at the teen, who was grinning like an idiot.

The two stood, and for a long while, they watched each other. Neither of them moved, or spoke. The only thing touching was their hands, fingers still linked. Harry stood, watching the pale chest rise and fall, admiring the curve of the man's neck, and wondered what the professor would do if Harry left a mark there, to return to classes with.  
"You will not!" Severus said, and glared at Harry, who was snorting with laughter.

He watched as Severus smiled, and it sent currents of electricity through Harry's skin.

Slowly, Severus pulled him towards a door. Harry watched, transfixed, as Severus led him to a bed, the same one he had seen last night.  
Severus sat on the edge, and pulled Harry with him. Harry could see the man, nearly trembling in fear.  
Harry reached for him, and Severus drew back. Something wrenched at the teens' heart to see his mate this scared of him.  
"Sev..." Harry whispered. Severus had began to visibly shake now. He looked at Harry, and a single tear streaked down the pale mans' cheek.  
Harry reached out again, slower this time, but Severus still didnt want to be touched.  
Harry sighed, and said "Severus Snape, look at me." Severus did, and Harry whispered "Im not gonna hurt you... I'm not your father, babe."  
The black eyes widened in realization. "Who am I?" Harry whispered.  
"Harry..." Severus said softly, still shaking.  
"See? Im not your father. I'm Harry. And I'm real... see?" Harry held out his hand now, and Severus tentativly reached out, and touched it lightly.  
He closed his eyes, and said " I dont want to do this...but I do. I'm afraid that somehow... you'll turn into him. But I want you."  
Harry stroked his finger along the slim fingers. "Then let me have you. If you're ever uncomfortable... I'll stop."  
Severus slowly nodded."Okay."  
Harry gently pulled Severus towards him, and the man slid along the bed, until they were almost nose to nose."Would it help if I tell you what I'm going to do?"  
Severus nodded.  
Harry bit his lip. "Do you remember yesterday?" The man nodded. "I'm going to do that again." Harry whispered.

With that said, he leaned forward, and lightly grazed Severus' cheek with his knuckles, before cupping his cheek again. He looked deep into the onyx eyes, and fear was fiercely battling with lust. He saw shame, and couldn't help but ask "What are you ashamed of?"

Severus didn't break eye contact as he spoke," Myself. I'm dirty...I'm disgusting. And your so... pure, and clean...I feel like I'm taking something that isn't mine to take. I feel like...him." Tears that had streaked down his face as he spoke were brushed away by the teens' thumb.

"You... are nothing like him. You have never been dirty, nor are you now. Disgusting either. You are pure, and clean, and I trust you fully to take what I want to give you." Harry whispered this with pain in his voice. He was sickened by the thought of this man... this boy, being hurt so many times.  
"If I had known... If I had been there...I would have killed him." He murmured, twisting a lock of ebony hair between his fingers.  
He came closer, and kissed the mans' eyelids, whcih were now shut tight, posibly trying to defend themselves.  
Gently, he kissed away the mans' tears. "You, are my soul mate...Severus Snape. You are beautiful, and I will never hurt you."  
He stated this softly, and Severus said "Do you promise?"  
Harry nodded, and placed a hand on Severus' pale chest, above his heart. "Forever."

Harry lightly ran his fingers down Severus' neck, and was pleased at the shiver he produced. He pulled Severus a little closer, and for the second time, pressed his lips gently, yet firmly, to the mans'. Time didn't stop this time, and Harry was glad, because he so badly wanted to be there for every second. His soul mates lips parted a fraction, and Harry stroked a thumb along his cheekbone, as he flicked out his tongue.  
Severus responded to the kiss, and hesitantly put a hand on Harrys' hip again. Harry tentatively and gently explore the mans' mouth, running his tongue along the teeth, and stroking their tongues together. Severus shuddered a little when Harry nipped his lip again, made a little groan that made Harry crazy for him.  
Still going slowly, Harry twined his fingers into the soft black locks. Severus ran his tongue along the teens teeth again.  
Harry moaned a little, and pulled reluctantly away from the man. Severus made a small noise of protest at the loss of the warm lips.  
Harry regarded the man seriously, and said " Is it okay if I kiss your skin?" Severus nodded, and Harry leaned forward again, but this time, to lightly kiss Severus' neck. He trailed a line of kisses along his jawline, and down his neck, kissing and nipping.  
Harry put a hand on Severus' shoulder, and gently pushed him down, so he was laying almost under Harry.  
Severus made a small noise of protest. "Its okay... Sev... look at me. Who am I?" Harry murmured.  
Severus looked at Harry with tear glazed eyes, and said "Harry..." weakly. Harry nodded, and continued kissing the mans' pale skin.  
Harry pressed his lips to the hollow of his mates' throat, and flicked his tongue out to taste the mans' skin. He tunneled his fingers in the black hair, and ran his fingers through it, reveling in the softness of it.  
The man beneath him made a small noise, and Harry ran his hands down his sides, still kissing him as he traveled down slowly. He whispered soothing words agains the skin under his lips.

"I'ts okay..." He whispered. Harry's tongue traveled the contours of Severus' chest, and flicked out over a nipple, teasing it to a bud. He gently took it between his teeth, and Severus hissed, and ran his fingers through the teens' hair.  
Harry let go of Severus's hair, and ran his fingers down the mans' arm. His left arm.  
Severus tensed as Harry brushed the Dark mark with his fingertips. Harry looked up, then at where Severus' horrified gaze was directed.  
He glanced at the lean mans' arm, then back at him. He was shaking his head, with a horrified expression, and was mouthing " No..No...oh, no..."  
Harry reached up, and cupped his cheek gently."Im not ashamed. It's something you chose, and I would never hate you for it."  
Severus wouldnt look at the teen, and said "You should leave..."  
Harry sighed, and with one swift move, pressed his lips to the evil mark on his arm. Severus jerked it away, or at least tried to.  
Harry shook his head, and said _" Vos Es Laxo , Quod Haud Diutius Reus Illis Quisnam Dico Vos Suum Vernula "_

Severus' eyes widened, and he looked down a the ebony haired teen. "What did you...?"  
He looked down at his arm, and whimpered. His arm was sizling, and crackling. Harry looked puzzled, and said " I dont know..."  
Severus looked at him, and said "Why cant I feel it? Why doesnt hurt?" Harry shook his head. " I dont know...I dont know what I did!"  
Severus looked at his arm again, and gasped. "Oh...Sweet Merlin...where..." he ran his fingers incredilously along his left forearm, which was now blank.  
Harry looked up at Severus, and said "What happened to it?! Where did it go?!"  
Severus, however, didnt answer. He was too busy crying. Harry laughed."Are you okay?"  
Severus nodded, and laughed with Harry, crying still."You...you saved me... Oh Merlin...You...Thank you...thank you so much."  
Harry blushed, and was shocked when Severus kissed him full on the lips, and let out a whoop.

Harry smiled, and said " I know a good way to celebrate..."Severus grinned, and said "Im scared as hell...but I want you so much, it hurts."  
Harry responded by blazing a trail of kisses down Severus' stomach, and down, right to the line of his pants. Stopping, he looked up.  
"I'm going to taste you..." He murmured. Severus, face still shining with tears , and astonishment, nodded.  
Harry hooked his fingers underneath his mates' waistband. Looking him in the eye, and murmuring consoling words to him, he slowly stripped Severus' pants off, showing his evident arousal. Harry bit his lip, and looked at Severus, who now had a scared puppy look on his face.  
He tensed as Harry ran a hand up his thigh, but relaxed when Harry took his hand. "Trust me?" He whispered to the pale man.  
He nodded, and his eyes closed in near extasy as Harry slid his lips over the head of his throbbing desire.  
He tipped his head back, and a small moan bubbled up as Harry pushed himself down. The teen took him all in his mouth, and was doing wonderful things with his tongue.  
Severus moaned again, and Harry looked up at him. The inocence in Severus' face tipped back in pleasure made Harrys' heart flip.

He looked down, and Harry grinned. His face was flushed, and his eyes were bright. Harry rasied up on his elbows, and murmured "If you want it harder or softer, let me know.Okay?"  
Severus nodded, and gasped when Harry slid his mouth back over the head of his cock.  
"Oh...Harry...yes...Harder..."He moaned. Harry complyed, and reached for the mans' hand. He placed it on the back of his head.  
Letting Severus control the pace. This seemed to work, because Severus writhe under him. Harry brought up a hand, and gently stroked his balls, reveling in how much doing it turned him on.

After a few minutes, Severus moaned loudly, and curled his fingers into a fist, ensnaring Harry in his grasp.  
He yelled Harry's name, and came in Harrys mouth. Harry moaned too, and swallowed Severus' seed. He looked up, and grinned to see the man, eyes half closed, red faced, smiling.

Harry got up on his elbows, and murmured "See? I promised?"  
Severus nodded. "We still have to..."He looked terrified, which was a very weird thing to see on him.  
"I know babe... but I promise, I'll be slow, and gentle...okay?"Harry whispered, stroking his hair lightly.  
Severus nodded, and Harry came up over him. Severus' eyes were glazed, and he looked terrified.  
"No...I'm sorry..." He whimpered. Harry lay over him, and cupped his face. "Babe... its okay..." He murmured. Severus sobbed, and said "Im such a child!"  
Harry shook his head, and whispered " Five minutes...and it'll be over...okay?"  
Severus nodded, and cast a lubrication charm on himself. Harry leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Severus responded, and whimpered when Harry began to unbutton his own shirt. He shed his clothing, and soon, he was on top of the man. The feeling of skin on skin caused both men to gasp, and Severus actually kissed Harry lightly. "Are you okay?" Harry murmured into his mouth.  
"No...but I'm ready..." Severus said softly. Harry nodded, and knew Severus was expecting him to practically skewer him.  
Instead, as the black haired man beneath him sqeezed his eyes shut, Harry whispered "Severus... look at me."  
The man did, and Harry gently came forward. He put Severus's legs over his hips, so he was right where he should be. Then, holding both of Severus's hands, he entered the man, slowly, inch by inch, letting him accept him into his body, getting used to it. Severus whimpered again, and when Harry searched his eyes, he saw mare than fear. Want and pleasure riddled his features. The feeling of Severus underneath him, around him, was enough to make him moan out loud. He felt magic actually sparking in the air, and he pressed his chest against Severus' and slowly began to move.  
The mans' eyes widened, and he bit his lip, groaning. Harry slowly pulled out, and filled the man, whispering his name into his hair.  
Severus looked up at him, and whispered " I... its so good..." Harry laughed, and in a husky voice almost unlike his own, murmured, "You...are so good."  
Harry tenderly stroked his cheek, and moved again, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the older man. "H...harder... plea-ease..." Severus got out, before he threw his head back, and moaned Harry's name. Harry bit his lip, and complyed, pulling out, then thrusting into Severus harder. He moaned at the feeling of Severus' muscles around him, and tilted his back a little, so when he thrust into him again, he hit a bundle of nerves.  
When he did this, Severus threw his head back in a silent scream, and gripped the bedsheets. Every muscle on Harrys' body was taut as he drove into the ebony haired man again, and again.  
Severus screamed out Harry's name when the teen gripped his arousal, and stroked in time with his thrusts. Severus bucked his hips, and writhed under the boy, as he spurted his seed on the two of them. Harry gave one more thrust, and his body tembling, came in Severus, trigering Severus to come again.

He moaned, and Harry gently pulled out of him, and cast a _scourgify_.  
Laying beside the man that was now his lover, Harry caught his breath, and turned to look at Severus. "Babe..." he murmured, as Severus' face crumbled. "Come here, dont cry... I'm sorry...Im so sorry." Harry felt terrible, and he held a sobbing Severus in his arms, murmuring appologies.  
Severus finally looked up, and whispered "You didnt hurt me...I've never felt like that before... I...thank you."  
Harry was puzzled.  
"I..." Severus began."Love you..."He finished.  
"I love you more."Harry said, with a Draco-smirk.  
Severus laughed. For a long time, the two men lay together, breathing evenly with each other.  
When Severus felll asleep, Harry watched him breath lightly, savouring everything about him.  
He was in love. And it felt good.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I rather did. Review me?  
Thank you to all my loverlie reviewers. I love you all.  
Ps. Tell me your favourite part of this scene, and I'll add a BONUS LEMON at the end of the story.**


	6. So, Hypnotising, I Am Captivated

**A/N:Muah. I update often, and you should buy me cake. Anyone know who the tenth president was?  
DEDICATED TO ****Yami no Hime III**--Is that because of the book, or the fact that every chapter has a section of the poem in it?  
I am greatly honoured that thee should happen upon my review button. Being the generous soul you are, you presseth the button, and left me a review worthy of awardship. From now on, the sections in the authours note be dedicated to thee;)

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'_

I wake up in the morning, put on my face  
the one that's gonna get me, through another day  
doesn't really matter, how I feel inside  
this life is like a game sometimes  
but then you came around me, the walls just disappeared  
nothing to surround me, and keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up  
oh, you've made me trust  
cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked, around you, does it show?  
you see right through me, and I can't hide  
I'm naked, around you  
and it feels so right  
I'm tyring to remember, why I was afraid  
to be myself and let the, covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you, to help me fit  
in my skin

**To ****SidleMyIdol73**--you win a free cookie!! Vindicated, by Dashboard confesional. As your prize: A Note of congratulatuions in my pre-story authors note!! -claps and appluads-  
**Why do all parents say "Because I said so?" Like its the cure for cancer?**

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of Severus snoring. He groggily propped himself up on his elbow, and watched, fascinated that someone could still be asleep, making that much noise.  
He snorted when Severus rolled over, a puddle of drool revealed under his cheek.  
"Sexy" Harry murmured. He stared for a long time at his lover. Memorys of earlier flashed through Harry's mind, and he grinned at the thought of Severus' face when he experienced it. Harry had slept peacefuly for a long while after Voldie's downfall, but never as good as he had in his lovers arms.  
Closing his eyes, he sighed, before something occured to him. The Dark Mark.  
Where had it gone? Was it a dream?  
Harry gently lifted the drooling mans' arm, and stroked a finger down it. Severus' eyes snapped open, body tensed, before he saw Harry. He relaxed visbly, and grinned at the teen. He raised his head a few inches, and a string of drool conected his face to the pillow. Harry snorted, and flicked his finger out to destroy the evidence that his lover was a very poor sleeper.  
Severus blushed, and hid his face in his pillow, grinning sheepishly.  
Harry, however wasn't in the mood for sheepish grinning.  
"Severus...I read a bit up on this potion...we're gonna be aroused for a week, the book said...will we be?"  
Severus merely quirked an eyebrow, and looked down at the ever-larger growing tent under Harry's part of the blanket.  
"I dont know, what do you think?"  
Harry guffawed, a scary imitation of Goyle, and Severus clapped. Harry waved him off, and held out his arms. Severus snuggled up next to him, but Harry had another idea. Swiftly, he pulled Severus over him, so he was straddling the teens waist.  
Severus squeaked, and Harry bit his lip, looking up with a fake inocence. "What?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Severus grinned, and said "Nothing. Im merely wondering why I'm on top of you, when your the dominant one?"  
"Because I wanted you there." Harry murmured, grinning. He put his hands around Severus' hips, and held his firmly there, while he rocked himself upwards, conecting the naked flesh beneath the blankets.  
The two men hissed, and Severus moaned. "Wanna top?" Harry asked.  
Severus bit his lip, and said "What if I hurt you?"  
Harry sighed. "Are you not a wizard?"  
Severus turned red, and mumbled something.  
Harry laughed, and said "Try it. I want to feel you like you felt me..."  
Severus still looked unsure, but nodded. He bent over Harry, and hesitantly stopped inches from his lips. They stared into each others eyes, untill Harry leaned up a little and connected their lips.  
Severus acted on what he felt, and nipped Harrys' lip gently, eliciting a low hiss from the teen.  
He did as Harry had the night before, and allowed his lips to travel down the boys' body. When he got to his bellybutton, he stopped, seemingly unsure of what he was supposed to do.  
Harry twined his fingers in the black hair, and gently guided him down."Do what you would want me to do to you..."He whispered.  
Complying with that comand, Severus stuck out his tongue, and ran it along the length of Harrys desire. He looked up, and the teen shuddered.  
Without Harry seeing, he wet a finger, and gently slid it into him. Harry arched his back, and hissed a string of parselmouth.  
He didnt quite know where the speech had come from, but it felt good to say it. When Severus' finger found Harrys nerves, he began to stroke it, making Harry writhe underneath him. Harry continued hissing, now words that had no relevency to another.

Severus slipped his lips over the head of Harrys cock, and lightly scraped his teeth along the length. Taking all of the boy in his mouth, he added another finger, and Harry nearly went over the edge. Grasping the mans' ebony hair, Harry cried out when Severus added another finger.  
"Oh...Se-ev...oh yeah... dont stop..." He murmured. It was a weird look he got.  
"What?" He panted, trying to make sense of the puzzled look he was recieving.  
Severus simply replied " I love it when you talk in that language..." Harry realized he was hissing again.  
He bit his lip, as Severus kissed up his hipbone.  
Severus, looking more nervous now, rose up to meet Harrys' lips.  
In one motion, Harry felt like... well, like someone had stuck an ice-cube in a very private place.  
Severus laughed, and said, "Lubrication charms do tend to feel like that..."  
Lowering himself onto the boy, he slowly entered him, as Harry had done the night before.  
Harry hissed and moaned, as he thrust his hips up to meet Severus'.  
Severus moaned as he was suddenly enveloped in warm, tightness. Harry hissed, and bit his mates shoulder.

"Hard. Please, Severus... Hard..." He murmured, before hissing something again. Severus nodded, and drew out of the boy, just to thrust into him again, with a hard deep motion. Harry tipped his hips a little, and when Severus thrust into him again, he screamed, nails digging into the mans back.  
"Oh, Sev... god..."He whimpered as he reached his limit. Severus gripped his arousal and stroked it, all the while, nearly screaming from pleasure of Harry's wet warmth enveloping him. Harry was the first to come, screaming Severus' name as he splashed on himself and the latter.  
Severus chose that moment to come as well, biting his lip so hard it bled. He pumped into the boy as he pressed his lips to Harrys.

Several minutes later, Harry caught his breath, and said " That...was so good."  
Severus nodded, and kissed Harry softly. "Thanks..." he murmured.

As if reaching an unspoken agreement, the two men got up, and headed to the bathroom.  
They reached the door at the same time, and actually managed a three stooges fight for the entrance first. Snorting with laughter, Severus managed to win the battle, and turned on the water in the shower. Stepping into the steaming shower, Harry pulled his mate with him.

For several minutes, the two men let hot water run down their bodys', just staring at each other. Neither men blinked, but simply drank in the sight of each other, they could see magic sparking in the air.  
Harrys fingers twitched, in strain of not touching the man. Severus bit his lip, and blinked at Harry in an inocent inquisitiveness.  
"You..."Harry managed, before stepping closer, and simply holding out his hand. Severus took it, and pulled the boy to his chest.  
"Thank you...for saving me." he murmured into the teens' hair.  
Harry wound his arms around his lovers' waist, and breathed in, loving the hot spray of the shower.  
"You are simply exquisit." Harry murmured into the crook of Severus' neck.  
Severus blushed, and Harry looked up.  
"Im sorry I didnt act on my feelings sooner, Sev." Harry murmured. Severus replied "No Harry...Im just glad I love you freely now."  
Harry simply smiled.  
He hadnt been this happy in a long, time.

* * *

**A/N: I've heard no good deed goes unpunished, and no act of charity goes unresented.  
I belive she's right.  
Said phrase spoken so eloquently by a girl with green skin, is proving to be truer everyday.**

A go-ahead to a driver is rewarded with a glare.  
An offer to help an old person, is returned with a dirty look, and pepper spray.  
A smile actually earned me the finger.

I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, Im deyfing gravity.  



	7. I amVindicated

**A/N:Muah. I'm so sorry loverlies!! When I figured that I didn't have a computer, except my Psp... I rushed into the house to charge it. It took me forever, but here's a nice, long, juicy...Chapter.  
What did you think I was going to say?!  
Perverts. **

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

**A/N: I hate being sick, yet it happens to me all the bloody time! At my mom's in the middle of fuck-in-the-butt nowhere.  
I am currently surrounded by drunk, old, sweaty people, and about five nice, normal ones.  
1)Severus is here, and we're playing chess.  
2)A terrific lady named Lin.  
3)Dan  
4)My mom, although quiet drunk, is rather normal.  
5)Frank, my journal.**

**Alas, I am doomed, to bored, almost cured strep throat, and a nasal infection.  
Sex, toys and chocolate?**

**Question of the chapter:What are the first words Harry said in this story?**

**Quotes of the day-**  
"Yeah I saw a little blue pill fall out of his pocket but, you know, in all fairness it could've been a cheweable Flintstones vitamin."  
"When you see somebody walking down the street wearing a Superman t-shirt, you just want to shoot them in the chest ... when they start to bleed go, "I guess not""

* * *

Harry laughed and tackled Severus, who had just threatened to put a body bind on the teen, and tickle him for a long time.  
So, Severus had gotten his reward, and been tackled to the ground.  
They had been dressing for the day, going about their usual routines, when out of nowhere, Harry threw a sock at his lover.  
"If you do that again, I will put a body bind on you, and tickle you into oblivion" Severus had stated, tossing his hair, and giving Harry his best version of The Eye.  
Harry, had returned it with his best, causing Severus to chuckle, and state he looked like an angry mongoose.

Now, Harry sat on the ebony haired mans' chest, tickling the black clad man with fervor.  
Severus, returning the favor, actually shrieked.

Harry roared with laughter as the man writhed and twisted beneath him, laughing, and trying to glare at the same time.  
"No...please, I-Im sorry! I wont call you an angry mongoose again!" Severus laughed.  
Harry sat back, and Severus lay under him, chest heaving.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Harry nodded with satisfaction, and dipped his head to press a chaste, gentle kiss to his mates lips.  
Or at least tried to. Severus wound his arms around Harry's neck, and kissed him deeply.  
Pulling away from his mates embrace, Harry looked into his eyes, and smiled slightly.  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry walked to the Great hall with Severus, and they parted a few seconds before walking into the hall.  
Harry, expecting to see and empty hall, was shocked to see a sea of black hats, and smiling faces. Walking to the Gryfindor table, he sat between Ron, and Seamus.  
"Hey, Harry, where were you last night? We brought you back presents!" Ron said, grinning at him. Hermione sat beside him, glaring fiercely at Lavender, who had previously gone out with Ron.  
Harry grinned at his friends, and said " I was with my mate..."  
"Oooh!" Hermione said."Who is it Harry!?"

Harry paused. Both he and Severus had agreed to keep it a secret until he graduated.  
He shook his head, and said "We kinda wanna keep it a suprise for now."  
Hermione nodded, and said "Alright..." with a very melodramatic sigh.  
Harry grinned, and laughed at Lavender, as Hermione brandished her fork menacingly. Lavender squeaked, and took off, dashing out the double doors.

Hermione sat back with a victorious smile.

Seamus nudged Harry, and said "We have double potions again?"  
Harry thought for a second, then said "Yup."  
Ron groaned,and the group laughed. "Look, it wont be that bad, will it?" Dean said, as he hugged Seamus.  
Harry snorted, and said "We'll find out, eh?"

Harry made his way down to the potions lab, Hermione and Ron close behind, followed by Dean and Seamus.

They arrived at the classroom, and Harry looked around, barely suppressing laughter.  
Millicent and Pansy were sitting beside each other, in obvious disgust, yet holding hands. Neville, who was mated with Draco, was sitting next to him, and smiling like an idiot. Draco actually had a soppy look of love on his face, and Harry had a mixed desire to laugh and vomit.  
Before he could do either, Severus strode into the room, causing everyone to jump. He strutted to the front of the classroom, and glared at them darkly. His gaze briefly flickered when he saw Harry, but his mask was back on before Harry could smile.

"You may sit next to your Submissive, or Dominant." He said, in a nicer-than-Snape voice.  
There were collective whispers, and sighs of relief, as people scrambled to find seats with their soulmates  
Once everyone was seated, and relatively quiet, he favoured them with another glare. "I realize that you have all found your soulmates, and therefor will be magically compelled to be abnormally close to them. However, I do NOT want to see any conection of faces in any manner, nor any touching, or...hugging." He said this, the last few words dripping with disgust.  
Harry, sitting at the back of the room was stiffling a large roar of laughter.

After Severus had waved his hand, ingrediants and instructions for sleeping draught appeared on the board. He looked around, and delcared them incompetant morons, they had all began to pull out ingrediants, and light fires cauldrons.  
Glancing around, Harry quietly pulled a peice of parchment out of his bag, and wrote a note on it.  
_Sev-  
Why the mood? I thought you would be merry and cheerfull after last night?  
And...the night before?  
Harry_

Harry waved his wand and a peice of paper appeared in Severus' hand. Severus, looking suprized, glanced at the note, then looked up at Harry. Harry felt a tingle, then heard Severus' voice in his mind. "Why are you sending me notes? I am not one of your classmates."  
Harry merely smiled, an returned to his potion.  
Several times during the class, Severus had to intervene, because couples were trying to outdo each other with sweetness.  
Harry watched, barely restraining a laugh, as Severus made a horrid face at Ron and Hermione, who kissed each other lightly.  
Still, the class passed by uneventfully, and soon, twenty bottles of completed potions were sitting on the potions masters desk, and students were filling out of the room.

Harry, however, stayed in his seat, waiting for the last student to leave.  
Slowly, almost mockingly, he sauntered up to the front, where Severus stood, a smile on his face. Taking the mans hand, they together, walked to a door that led to Severus' chambers. Once there, Harry led Severus to his room, wher they lay on the bed.  
Harry pulled the man flush and tight to his body, and pressed his lips to the mans'.  
It was rough, and Severus responded with fervoor, arching into Harry, moaning as he gently tugged his hair.  
Harry pulled away, and looked at his lovers eyes, dark, and warm.  
Harry kissed Severus more softly this time, nuzzling their noses together in a loving gesture. He let his lips drift to Severus' jaw, kissing his way along the smooth skin, only guessing Severus used some sort of charm that stopped an ever annoying five o'clock shadow. He smiled, breathing in Severus' spiced earthy scent that was so incredibly unique to him alone. His warm tongue flicked out, licking the soft delicate lobe of Severus' ear, lightly taking it between his lips, sucking on it.

Severus gasped at the sensation before letting out a sound Harry would never, not in a million years, ever think he'd hear from this man.

Severus Snape giggled.

Harry paused, wide eyed, then grinned and sucked on the other man's ear a little more, eliciting more giggles, Severus' head turning into Harry's as he tried to nudge away. "Potter, stop that!" he giggled some more.

Harry eased away, lifting himself up over Severus, grinning as he looked down at him. "You're ticklish!" Harry said, laughing. "Severus Snape is ticklish!" he exclaimed, as if stumbling upon a great discovery no man had ever been aware of.

Which was quite possibly true …

"Say it a little louder. Let the whole bloody castle know," Severus grumped, but there was a playful sparkle in his eyes.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think that's what you'll have to worry about the castle hearing," he purred in a deep voice, swooping down, his lips back on Severus' before the other man could reply.

Severus felt Harry's tongue glide across his lips, gently pushing them aside. He opened his mouth to other man's, moaning softly at the new sensation as Harry's tongue danced against his own. He slowly slid his hands up Harry's arms and over his shoulders, then down over his chest, feeling the toned, muscular physique of the younger man beneath the black robes he wore.

Harry smiled against Severus' lips, breathing deeply through his nose when he felt Severus' hands caressing him. He returned the gesture, shifting all his weight to his left as he lifted his right hand from the mattress down to the side of Severus' left thigh, letting the heat from palm saturate the material covering Severus' skin.

He slowly slid his hand up, lightly squeezing Severus' hip, massaging it a little before he slid his hand up further, coming in contact with the bottom of the mans' shirt.

Harry shifted again, as he moved his lips down to Severus' neck. He could feel the older man's pulse racing; feel the heat radiating off him. He lifted his right leg, carefully settling his knee onto the mattress between Severus' legs before he allowed his hand to go further, under the hem of Severus' shirt.

Severus swallowed thickly when he felt the rough, masculine texture of Harry's warm hand come in contact with the soft, smooth skin of his stomach. He gasped, his muscles rippling against Harry's palm with trepidation. He felt a familiar pulsing heat begin to swell further down and gasped again when Harry's thigh brushed against him. His hands left Harry's chest and went to the comforter, gripping it tightly as he hissed, unable to stop himself from pushing back against Harry.

Harry smirked at the reaction and did it again, lightly pressing his thigh against Severus.

Severus gasped again, arching a little off the mattress and Harry took the opportunity to run his finger down the middle of Severus' chest over the buttons of mans' shirt.

Every button Harry's finger passed over popped open, until Harry got to the last one, causing the shirt to fall open, exposing Severus' bare skin.

Severus startled, feeling the cool air of the dungeon touch him and he instinctively grabbed at the sides of the shirt, closing them back over himself, looking up at Harry with wide, fearful eyes for a moment, before he relaxed, looking away, feeling guilty about acting so foolish.

Harry slowly leaned in and gave the other man a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay," he whispered, understanding the reaction. "You're beautiful, Severus." He pulled back and smiled softly at the other man than leaned in again, kissing his lips. "You're so beautiful. Don't hide it." He settled his hands on top of the ones Severus was using to hold the front of the shirt closed and eased them away.

Severus found himself letting go, allowing Harry to move his hands away and open the shirt. Within moments, he felt warm lips on his chest, kissing him as Harry's strong hands slowly slid over his stomach and caressed his sides before sliding beneath him, running along his back in the most intimately warm touch Severus had ever experienced up until that point. It made his whole body tingle with excitement and long for more.  
Harry waved his hand. The lights went out.  
He surrendered to Harry, letting the darkness shield him, the sensations overriding his old childhood fears of exposure. He kissed the young man again, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Harry smiled against Severus' lips and eased his hands down his back, gently raking his nails along the hot skin.

Severus' lips tore away from Harry's when he gasped at the new sensation and moaned at how good it felt.

Sliding his hands out from under Severus, Harry balanced himself over the other man and put his hands on Severus' arms, easing them away from his neck.

Harry guided Severus' hands down his chest and over his stomach to the top of his pants. Holding Severus' hands in his own, he curled the other mans fingers around the fabric to his shirt and pulled, then left Severus' hands there, holding the edges of is shirt as he moved his own hands back up to either side of Severus' shoulders, bracing himself as he looked down into the other man's eyes with a smile, nodding.

Swallowing, actually finding himself nervous, Severus gently tugged at the shirt, easing it up over Harry's torso, past his shoulders and over his head.

Harry helped him, lifting his arms and holding them out, the sleeves going inside out as Severus tugged the whole garment off.

Harry gently plucked it from Severus' hands and tossed it to the floor, kissing the other man once again.

Harry's bare chest brushed against Severus'. He tipped his hips to the side, lifting his other knee, placing it next to the other one between Severus' legs. His hands caressed over Severus' shoulders and down his arms to his hands. Harry sat back, tugging on the hands, making Severus sit up so he could remove the shirt, which soon joined Harry's on the floor.

Severus couldn't help but cross his arms over his chest as if he was cold, but it was more a self-conscious reaction.

Harry just smiled at him, rubbing his arms softly, quite aroused with the older man's physique. It was not flawlessly toned and smooth over rippling muscles like a younger man's body would be, but it was obvious Severus didn't neglect himself, either. He was expecting to see more scars on Severus, too, like the ones he had, but, in the darkness, he couldn't find any if they were there. He figured Severus or Poppy had properly and flawlessly healed any wounds from long ago. "You are beautiful, Severus," Harry assured, softly trailing the backs of his knuckles down the side of the other man's cheek.

If Harry could have seen color more clearly in the darkened room, he would have noticed Severus' cheeks flushing with modest embarrassment.  
The last time they had made love, they had been into each other, and Severus had not noticed all of Harrys scars.  
Severus' eyes had also traveled over Harry's exposed chest and arms. But, unlike himself, Harry did have some scars.

He reached out, his fingers touching a particularly nasty one on Harry's right shoulder. It was a circular puncture wound scar.

Harry lightly put his hand on top of the one Severus was touching him with.

"Am I to assume that is not from a Quiddich match, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "No. That's from about three years ago. Lucius impaled my shoulder with that damned cane of his. Has a rather sharp tip on the end of it when he twists the snakehead handle just right. Went clean through to the other side, shattering the bone. Dedalius Diggle healed me." He twisted a little so Severus could see the other side.

Severus winced, furrowing his brows before the name Harry mentioned struck him. "Diggle? He's still alive?"

Harry nodded. "He's back at headquarters."

Severus nodded. He'd thought, for sure, the man had been killed years ago.

His eyes traveled over the rest of Harry's exposed skin, taking in every wound, now faint scars, that Harry had acquired over the years, his eyes growing a bit sad.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked; his voice soft. He leaned in, giving Severus' lips a gentle kiss.

"You're like a timeline, Harry. Decades of Hell this world has undergone at the hands of evil. Like this world … Once so innocent and pure and now …" Severus swallowed and Harry kissed his lips again.

"And now," Harry continued for him, his voice low. "Now, like this world, I'm full of knowledge and experience. I'm no longer weak, but strengthened by those who believe in something greater. I will rise against it. I'll bend, but I won't break. And I will stand with those who love and cherish this world and go up against the evil threatening it and crush it into oblivion." He looked into Severus' eyes. "And then, my dear Dark Prince … I will teach you how to fly."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes, transfixed by the beauty of his soul so easily exposed by words from his heart. "Harry …"

Harry smiled at him, slowly leaning forward, easing Severus back down onto the cooling sheets, wrapping his arms around him. Their chests pressed together as Harry gently lay on top of him, kissing him passionately, carefully pushing his hips down into Severus'.

Severus's eyelids fluttered and closed, becoming lost in the loving warmth. He groaned at the sensation, pushing back up into Harry, his body acting of its own accord.

Harry whispered strange words against his lips and Severus suddenly felt only the sheets and Harry's bare skin now touching his, the pajama pants he'd been wearing and his underwear now gone.

He froze, eyelids flashing open. "Harry …" His voice trembled, his hands grabbing at Harry's shoulders.

"You trust me, Severus?" Harry whispered.

Severus swallowed before he nodded.

"I won't hurt you. It won't hurt," Harry whispered.

Severus held his bottom lip between his teeth, his bodies burning desire and the fear and pain he'd experienced the other night were at war within him. "W- when Tobias..."

"What he did was meant to hurt." Harry shook his head. "But I won't hurt you. I promise." He smiled down at Severus, reassuringly, caressing his cheek. "Trust me, luv," he whispered, than started kissing Severus' neck, sliding his hands down to the other man's thighs, gently lifting them, wrapping Severus' legs about his waist.

Severus closed his eyes, his heart racing, wanting to believe Harry, wanting this, but unsure. He felt Harry's hands slide back up along his sides, up to his arms, easing them up just above his head where Harry laced their fingers together.

Harry pressed the side of his head to Severus', his lightly stubbled cheek brushing the other man's. He let his warm breath flutter against Severus' neck and ear, than whispered. "Alahamore."

Severus gasped and arched his back off the bed as he felt the tingle of magic spread through his lower half before Harry gently thrust into him. His fingers clasped against Harry's knuckles, turning white.

It wasn't like what his father had done. It wasn't even close. There was no pain at all, only pleasure that quickly clouded Severus' mind with each thrust form Harry's hips, forcing his eyes to close as he rolled his head back into the pillow and moaned.

They both panted in time to each other's movements, Harry's eyes closing as he rested his forehead against Severus' shoulder.

Severus' head thrashed back and forth, his long hair splaying over his face as he writhed in new found ecstasy. "So, this is what it feels like?To make love, not just have sex?"

"Yes, luv, this is what it feels like." he heard Harry whisper in his mind.

"Harry? What did you do? What was that spell?"

He heard Harry chuckle. "I'll tell you later. Right now, let yourself go, luv. Forget the rest of the world and let yourself go. You deserve it."

Severus felt warmth all around him and within him, filling him, enveloping him like a warm blanket, forcing the cold corners of his soul to ignite with new life. He felt Harry's body against him, moving fluidly even as he started going faster, pushing him, driving him closer and closer to the inevitable. "Harry," he breathed, his voice hitching.

Harry smiled. "I love you, Severus Snape. I always will," he uttered softly against the other man's ear.

Severus felt his throat close and eyes sting against the words before his whole world exploded in a brilliant flash of white light. He cried out, arching into Harry's body and shuddered against him.

**A/N: Like it? I didnt have a computer for like.. a few days, so I am truly sorry.  
Love you all, and thank you for the cookie!!  
Pip-pip! **


	8. I am selfish, I am wrong,

**A/N:Oh em gee. I am so sorry. I can't believe I neglected you guys and my loverlie story. Will you guys ever forgive me?!  
LOL, I know you will...  
Severus:They hate you.  
Shut up.  
Severus:pfft.  
Dont scoff at me, loser.  
Severus:fifty points from... from...Whatever house your in!**

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'  
_

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**A/N:So you guys still with me?Review if you are?  
I dont understand why this world is so cruel. If only for a second I could lay, as I finally close my eyes, without fear of death.  
Im thinking about doing a Hemione and Severus fic?  
Answer me and you get a cookie.  
Loves you lots.**

**Question of the chapter:Who asked Harry what kind of underwear Severus wears?  
****Quotes of the day-**  
**I just want to run up and spank my dad's ass and run off screaming, "I'm your son from the future! Ahhhh!! I'm from the future, I'm your son!"  
I started this craze that's sweeping, no, it's Swiffering the nation.**

* * *

"Hermione did that!"  
"What?Why?"  
"You werent breaking eye contact, and you kept muttering, what was she going to think? You were looking right at me!"  
"Ah. Why on earth would I have been trying to jinx you?"  
"I dont know. I knew you didnt like me, but like, sheesh..."  
"I did like you... you were just a brat back then though. You were always in something. Like my private stores."  
"That was Hermione too."  
"Again with that blasted girl!?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Why? What were you making?"  
"Polyjuice potion."  
"WHAT?"  
"Polyj-"  
"I heard you. Why?"  
"Because we thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin, so we changed into Crabbe and Goyle, and talked to him. But nope, nothing."  
"You are a brat!"  
"No...just inquisitive."  
"I was inquisitive when I invented Levicorpus. You are nosy, and a rule breaker."  
"Ouch."  
"I'm sorry love."  
"Its okay... I'll get over my potions professor calling me names."  
"Good"  
"Okay."  
"Yes."  
...

...

...

...  
"Where is that bloody man?!"  
Harry shook his head. The two men were sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the wizard that had summoned them.  
"Well...go find him?"  
"Severus! I will not! What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
Harry sighed, and wrapped his arms around Severus affectionatly. "Im not going anywhere..."He murmured. burying his face in the crook of the ebony haired mans neck, and inhaling. "Mmm...You smell really good."  
"Why, thank you." Severus replied, running his fingers through the teens hair. "So do you."  
Harry merely snorted at him, and tipped his head up to press a chaste, gentle kiss to the pale lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Harry." Severus spoke softly. "Do you now?"Harry muttered, laughing.  
"Yes... I do." Severus murmured, softly kissing Harry's forehead.  
The two broke their embrace, and sat in the chairs in front of the Headmasters desk, just as the floo turned green, and out stepped the latter.

"Hello, my boys." The headmaster twinkled at them.  
"Good evening, Albus." Severus spoke, a cool mask sliding over his features. Harry watched, almost fascinated, as his lover became a shell, almost empty man, looking at the Headmaster as if examining the wall behind him.  
Albus looked at Harry, who managed a small "Hullo sir." as he tried not to laugh. Albus smiled at the teen, and said "How are you, Harry?, trying to provoke the teen into the laughter he was containing.  
Harry, of course managed to stay calm, and not laugh, even though the face Severus was giving the old man was encouraging humor.  
"Good sir, and you?" Harry spoke calmly now, holding his laughter untill they were in the dungeons once again.  
"Quiet well Harry, sherbert lemon?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling madly.  
Harry refused, and Albus then turned to Severus. "And how are you fairing, dear boy?"  
"Very well, thank you." Severus spoke in a voice of controled emotion.  
Albus nodded, then laughed, and said "Boys...I know. No use being quiet about something so loud."  
The two visibly relaxed, and the headmaster continued."You two are happy, yes?"  
The two nodded, and shared a look, clearly saying "I love you."  
The old man smiled, and said"Well, so it shall be. A secret, I presume?"  
They nodded again, and Severus said "How will this work, Albus? Surely he must stay in his own dormitory at night?"  
Albus shook his head, and said "You will tell the students who ask that you are staying with Hagrid, as he is in need of assistance with the grounds. The pain of being seperated, will be unbearable. You must comunicate, and reseal your bond as much as possible."  
Harry grinned, and said "Thank you, Headmaster."  
Severus nodded, and said "As well."

They were dissmised, and together, they walked out, acting as student and teacher. Harry put on a 'Im in trouble' face, and Severus was wearing his best 'I caught Potter!'.

They had barely made it to the dungeons, and when the door to Severus' private rooms closed, Harry whooped, and punched the air.  
"Yes!" Severus watched with an amused look while his lover did a happy dance.  
Waving his arms madly, Harry wiggled his hips, and danced in a circle. Suddenly, he grabbed Severus' arms and began to dance with him. "What are you doing?" Severus asked, while laughing, and fending off a dance attack from his lover.  
"Being happy!" Harry shouted, pulling Severus into the sitting room, where he pulled him down on the couch, on top pf the teen, now breathing heavily.  
Severus was both suprized and embaressed by this, and turned bright red, while he stradled Harrys hips. He bent low, and nestled into the crook of Harrys' shoulder.  
Harry, however, put his knuckles under Severus' chin, and tilted his head to look him in the eye.  
"I love you so goddamn much, Severus Snape." He murmured, twisting an ebony lock of hair in his fingers. He pulled his lover closer, and murmured "So much..."  
Severus smiled a little, and bit his lip as he whispered "I love you too, Harry James Potter. More than the world."  
They kissed each other, at the same time, tipping their chins a little to accomodate to the new angle. Their lips were pressed softly against one another, and Severus made a noise in his throat when Harry nipped at his bottom lip. Harry whispered Severus' name against his lips, and moaned a little when he felt Severus tugging at the bottom of his shirt. The shirt came off, and though suprized by his boldness, Harry let Severus carry on.  
Harry raised a hand, and began to undo the buttons on Severus' robes. Looking each other in the eye, they both undressed each other. Harry ran his hands all over his mates' smooth skin, and pulled him closer, rocking his hips up. Severus twinsted his fingers into the teens' hair, and moaned as Harry gently flicked his thumbs over Severus' nipples, teasing them to tight buds'. He squeaked when Harry suddenly raked his fingernails over the taut skin on his chest, Harry reveling in how hot his mates' skin is.  
Severus bent low, and took Harrys nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue out across it, bitting gently, untill it too, was a taut bud on the teens slightly tanned chest.  
He ran his hands over Harrys skin, and lightly raked his fingernails down the side of Harrys neck, making the teen moan, and squirm beneath him.  
"You are so fucking amazing, Sev. I need you now." Harry murmmured, looking at his mate through arousal clouded eyes.  
Severus nodded, and reached between them, gently running his slim fingers up and down Harrys' cock, teasing it out to full length.  
Harry arched his back, and Severus waved his hand. He gripped Harry's cock, and with his hand lubricated, began to slide his firm grip up and down the hard length.  
Harry arched, and squirmed beneath him, and Severus bent low to kiss him. He bit the teens lower lip, and moaned as Harry put his hand up, and tugged lightly on his lovers black hair, holding him closer, as he thrust upwards.  
"Se-Severus...I-I...oh god yes!" Severus reached down with his other hand and gently cupped Harry's balls, rolling them in his fingers, and Harry practically screamed.  
He came then, screaming Severus' name as he tugged on the mans' hair, and arched upwards. Breathing heavily, Harry let loose a moan, and Severus swallowed it with a gentle kiss."Are you okay?"  
Harry nodded, and said "I...I need you inside me." Severus kissed him again, and shifted so they were laying on the couch. Severus between Harry's thighs, and on top of him.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, kissing the teen again. Harry nodded, and Severus cast a lubrication charm. Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, he inched foreward, untill he was positioned right at Harrys' entrance. "I will love you , for the rest of my life..." He murmured, as he slowly entered the boy.  
Harry gasped at the sudden sensation, and tried to arch up into Severus' body. Severus kept his hands steady on Harrys' hips, and held him down as he slid all the way in, and waited.  
He sat, and waited untill Harry was practically writhing beneath him."Sev...Severus...pl-ease...uh-I need..."  
"Yes, Harry, yes..." Severus moaned, as he pulled out of the teen, much to the protest. Slowly again, he slid back in, untill Harry let out a low growl.  
Severus tipped his hips again, and rubbed the head of his cock up agaist the bundle of nerves craving his attention inside the green eyed man laying beneath him.  
Harrys' mouth opened, in a silent scream, and this time, Severus moved his hands as he arched into him. He lay down, so their skin touched, an electric spark zooming through the air. He hooked his arms behind Harrys' shoulders, and thrust into him, hard. He knew what Harry wanted, needed, and gave it, in small doses, untill Harry almost stopped breathing from the pleasure."Ple-ease Sev... Ugh. I...Ah, oh God, please, FUCK ME."  
He screamed. Severus thrust into him, still hitting those nerves, hard, and this time, staying fast, not stopping as Harry raked his fingernails hard down the mans' back.  
"Harry..."He groaned as he thrust harder, not caring how loud they were. The boy screamed and writhed beneath him, arching and gasping for breath for the feelings they were experiencing.  
"Sev...Dont stop, please, dont stop." Harry whispered. There were tears in his eyes, and he half sobbed, half screamed as Severus thrust into him one last time. Harry came, spilling all over Severus and himself, moaning as Severus came inside him, while the dark haired man screamed with pleasure.  
They lay like that for a while, Severus on top of Harry, both breathing hard, and still shaking from the bone shattering orgasms.

Harry lay quietly, silent tears streming down his face, untill Severus kissed him softly, and murmured "Whats wrong?"  
Harry looked away, embaresed, untill Severus nudged his chin so they were eye to eye. "Whats wrong, Harry?" He murmured again.  
Harry sighed, and said " I've never felt anything that strong before, and...I just...love you so much, I dont want you to die." The childish words left his lips before he could stop himself.  
"Why in the world...oh...Harry...no." Severus murmured. "I'll never leave, I dont have the dark mark anymore. Voldemort wont even remember me..."  
Harrry sobbed, and bit his lip as he whispered "Mum, dad, Sirius...they all left me, and I loved them. Dont leave me..." He whispered as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Severus sat up, and held the boys shaking body to his, comforting him.  
"I wont. Im not going anywhere, I promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Harry."

**A/N: Goood? You likey?  
Loverlies, I love you all. Review me, and I might add you to my fave lists.  
-Le gasp!-**


	9. I am right, I swear I'm right

**A/N: Hello once again loverlies. First, I just wanna offer an appologie, and reason for why I've been posting less.  
I've had a lung and nasal infection recently (Yummy, I know) And I'm taking a medication called Biaxin. Its making me so tired, I can barely move. I've been dragging myself around, drinking lots of water, and sleeping, all week. So I'm sorry for getting sick, and posting less.  
Anyways, I dyed my hair, its a loverlie shade of redish black now, and I love it a lot. My boyfriend is taking me to get my lip pierced tommorow, and he's getting his eyebrow done, so I'm super-excited.**

_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as Nevermore.'_

Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**A/N: What play is the song from?  
Anyone know who the fifth president was?  
I'm wearing pyjama's.**

My medications' full name is Biaxin Clarithromycin.

* * *

Severus stood in his bathroom, furiously wrestling a toothbrush from the holder, where his mate had cast a sticking charm.  
"HARRY!!" He yelled, turning a pale pink as he snapped his toothbrush in half.  
A tuft of black hair and a grinning teens' face peeked out from behind the showercurtain. "Yes Sev?" He said sweetly, with horribly overdone fake inocence.  
Severus grolwed, and flicked his wrist a little, unbeknowst to the young man who was quiet enjoying the hot spray of the shower.  
Severus conjoured another toothbrush, and sat back, brushing his teeth. He waited for several seconds, before he heard a loud yelp.  
"Sev!" The teen complained as he dryed himself with his wand. "Yes?" Severus responded with Harrys previous fake inocence.

The teen scowled, and dressed quickly, holding a fake pout, and every so often, glancing up to see if his lover had noticed.  
Severus sighed, and said "I'm sorry love. Dont stick things where they shouldnt be stuck."  
Harry looked up at him, his cheeks getting red. He looked away, and snorted loudly. Looking back at his mate, he burst out laughing.  
"A..Li-ttle late f..for that, huh?"  
Severus stopped brushing, and looked at the teen with confusion. After a few moments, however, he caught on, and laughed uproariously as Harry wiped tears out of his eyes.  
Turning back to the mirror, he watched through it as Harry aproached behind him, and pulled his hips against Severus'.  
"Hey baby, whats your sign?" He said, laughing.  
Severus shook his head, and said "Closed."  
Harry looked shocked, and said "Oh. I see how it is. I get it. Dont worry, I can take a hint." His eyes still holding a remainder of a smile, Severus turned, and captured his lovers lips with his.  
His lips softly carressed Harrys', and Harry slowly inched his hand down to Severus' belt buckle.  
Cupping the man through his pants, Harry caused Severus to make a rather appealing noise.  
Harry backed off, and said "Sorry, but you said we cant do it more than once in the morning."  
Severus made a noise of protest, and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Brat."

The two men made their way out of the bathroom, and into the sittingroom. "Now, you know I may have to be a little... mean to you, Harry..."  
The older man stated, as they walked into the front entrance of his quarters. Harry snorted and said "Do you have to mister?" in a rather childish voice.  
Severus simply rolled his eyes, and opened his door. "Out you go, brat." he shooed Harry, who complyed with a grin at the nickname.

Severus took the hall to the door behind the head table, and Harry strode somewhat purposefully into the Great Hall, and sat with his friends.

Neville looked up and gave Harry a grin, before he looked up higher. "Posts here." He announced as he caught a package from a rather old looking owl.  
The rest of Harrys housemates looked up, and one by one, caught their packages. "Het Harry, where do you sleep?"Ron asked thickly through a mouthfull of egg.  
"Hagrids. He needs extra help around the grounds, and Dumbledore assigned me his helper." The lie rolled off his tongue, and he immediatly felt horrible for saying it.

Hermione looked at Ron, with a bit of egg hanging out of his mouth. She gave him a smile, and gently wiped the egg away.  
Harry pretended to gag, but thought better as Hermione glared at him. "What?!" he asked as she shot eye daggers at him.  
"Don' worry ma'e, e's just a 'bit pro'ective." Ron mumbled as Hermione smiled at him again. "So she's the Dom then?" Harry asked.  
Ron nodded, and grinned back at his soulmate.

Turning away from him, Harry looked over at Neville, and said "So...How are you and your mate doing, Neville?"  
Neville gave him a weak smile, and looked over at the Slytherin table. "Fine enough, not being able to see each other as often as we'd like sucks..."  
Draco caught his eye, and winked, and Harry watched, somewhat sickened, yet amused, as Neville turned red, and smiled at his mate.  
Harry looked around at everyone else.  
Dean and Seamus sat at the end of the bench, smiling at each other, and holding hands.  
Pansy Parkinson, and Millecent Bullstrode hugged as they met at their table, and sat, smiling at each other, and whispering to one another.  
Angelina sat on Freds' lap as he tickled her, and George was kissing Katie.

As Harry looked around, he felt a pang of jelousy. Why couldnt he do this with his mate? Why did they have to keep it a secret?  
Harry, at that moment, very much wanted to go to Severus, and hold him close, and kiss him until he wasn' sad anymore.

Just as he thought about it, he looked up at the head table, and caught his lovers' eye.  
Harry directed his thoughts at the man, and Severus nodded slightly as he stood. A silent agreement, and Harry stood as well. His friends looked up at him, and he said "I..forgot something at Hagrids...Be right back."

He walked quickly out of the Great Hall, and met his mate at the entrance to the steps of the dungeons.  
Severus glanced around, and said "Come." Together, they walked to the potions room, and sat down at one of the back desks.  
"Whats wrong?" Severus asked softly, pulling Harry close. Harry just shook his head, and held on to Severus tighter.  
For a while they sat there, and Severus finally pulled away, and said "What's wrong, love?"

Harry sighed and said "Im jelous."  
Severus simply shook his head a little, and said "Of what?" With a look of confusion.  
"Everyone. I watch as people hold hands, and kiss, hold each other, and whisper to each other, and you're up at the head table like I'm not there"  
Harry said softly, sighing. "I wish we could do that. Be like that. Not have to wait."

Severus nodded, and said "I know exactly how you feel, love. I want nothing more than to be like that with you all the time, in front of everyone."  
"Cant we tell them?" Harry asked, in a small voice.  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and said "Are you sure that's what you want?"  
harry thought for a minute, and said "Yes." Ron would understand, and everyone else...  
He didnt care. He just wanted to be with his lover freely. Draco and Neville were just as bad, and no one cared.  
Severus nodded, and said "Tomorrow?" He took Harry's hand, and kissed the back of it. "Just walk around holding hands, and being like we are alone."  
Harry nodded. No feelings of unease, the only thing he could think of was the fact that after a few weeks alone, he was going to let everyone know who he loved.

Severus nodded as the bell rang. He stood and swept to the front of the room. Taking their roles as student and teacher, Harry and Severus exchanged one last look before the class started filling into the room.  
Everyone took their spots, and Harry sat in his desk at the back, alone for the last time. Severus explained the potion (A healing paste), and waved the instructions onto the board. Harry watched him through half closed lids, as he let his lovers' voice wash over him again.  
Everyone brewed on semi-silence, all too concerned with their soulmates' well beings to notice the venomous looks the teacher was throwing them.

Ron noticed first, and waved Hemione quiet as Severus rounded on them, thankfully staying silent.  
He did this several more times, untill the class was completely silent, and he was able to relax his face. Glancing into Harry's cauldron, he allowed his hand to brush the boys' hip. Harry shuddered, and Severus smiled a little. Nodding that his potion was acceptable, he murmured to him to turn down the fire a little. Harry complyed and his potion turned the yellowish tinge it was to take when finished, which shouldn't have been for another hour.  
He smiled at his mate, and was returned the favour. Returning to the front of the class, Severus spoke out more instructions, and one by one, slowly, everyone finished.

When the class had bottled their potions and put them on the teachers desk, Severus said "You are dismissed. Mister Potter, stay after class."

Harry did, and when the last student had left, he stood, and slowly walked up the teacher. He got on the man's desk, and loosened his tie.  
Kneeling in front fo Severus, he bent over, and murmured "Oh, professor, I've been bad. Spank me..."  
Severuys snorted, and complyed, much to Harrys delight. "Oh harder professor, I'm so bad."  
Severus stopped, and begain to roar with laughter.  
"What?."Harry looked down with childish inocence.  
Severus laughed harder, and kissed the boy gently, while still laughing. Harry laughed too, and for once, it felt good to let go.  
So good to laugh with his love.  
So good.


	10. Swear I knew it all along,

**A/N: Hello, my loverlies. Welcome to another chapter. I just got my lip peirced!! I love it so much, and it's healing quick.  
I love Alanis Morisette.**

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, Nevermore.'_

I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby  
What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five  
I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm restless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby  
**A/N: I hate the world today.  
I tryed to tell you, but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath. I hate jeans, but I wear them all the time.**

Harry stood nervously in front of the mirror in Severus' bathroom. He sighed, and tryed to comb his hair into something presentable.  
Severus stood behind him, trying in vain to see yhimself as he brushed his silky black hair. Both men were having very bad hair days. And magic wasn't helping.  
"Why. Wont. It. Stay. Flat?!" Harry moaned as he tried to make his hair flat. Severus laughed, and ruffled his hair a little, causing Harry to turn and say "Look, just cause you have perfect hair..."  
"Perfect hair?! Far from it, love." Severus responded, before turning around and vanishing the comb he had been using.  
Harry did the same, and said "It's hopeless, I'll look like a bush forever."  
Severus snorted and lightly kissed his lover."Not forever. And even if you do...I like it. Its sexy."  
Harry smiled, and said "Thanks babe. Your black locks of love are pretty hot as well." He wiggled his eyebrows, and grinned at Severus.  
The latter snorted, and said "Black locks of love?" with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry simply smiled, and kissed his mate gently. Severus decided that then, was a perfect time to raise his hands up, and ruffle Harrys' hair.  
Harry jumped back, indignantly trying to smooth out his locks. He tryed to glare at Severus, but failed, and began to laugh. Severus looked confused, and Harry said "I'm going to invent a spell that turns hair red and gold..."  
"Brat." Harry grinned at his nickname, and murmured "Yeah, at least I dont look like a bat."  
Severus smiled a bit, and flicked his wrist. A tickling charm came over Harry, and he suddenly couldnt stand. Grabbing the counter for support, he laughed, nearly wetting himself. When Severus lifted the charm, he breathed heavily, and mumbled "I'll get you...

--

Harry stood at the door to Severus' quarters, with a flutter of nervousness coursing through him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
Severus' voice washed over him, and he instantly relaxed a little.  
He nodded slowly, and said "I know it is. I love you, and I dont ever want to hide how I feel. Never again."

Severus smiled, and nodded. "I've arranged with Albus that you sit at the Head table today. Just so you can be near me for a day."

Harry nodded, and pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to his soulmates lips. Severus responded by pinning Harry up against the wall, and undoing his pants.  
When he had teased Harry to his full length with his long, slim fingers, he backed away. "Sorry. You said no sex in the morning."  
He was rewarded with a glare, and a rather rude noise made by Harry as he walked towards the door.

Severus grinned, and took his place next to Harry. Together, they held hands as they walked out of the safety of Severus' quarters.

--0--0--  
They made it to the steps to the dungeon before they were noticed. By none other, than Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.  
Neville was walking a step behind Draco, and ran into him as Draco squeaked, and said, rather loudly;"I KNEW IT! Finally, uncle Sev. FINALLY!"  
Neville, however looked like he had just swallowed some sour pumpkin juice.  
His eyes went wide, and he actually backed away a little, looking between the two men standing awkwardly in front of the boys.  
"I-You...No fre-aking way. No. You aren't...Gah." He gave up, and stood there with a pale face. Finally, he stood up taller, and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"I guess you two are no different than me and Draco." He mumbled, and to everyones great suprise, he walked over to Severus and held out his hand.  
"Good luck, sir." He said, as Severus shook his hand.  
Harry stood behind the man, looking absoloutly dumbfounded.  
Shaking his head, he smiled at the two boys as they waved and walked away.

Severus turned to him, and smiled. "You sure?" He asked softly, reaching out to the teen. Harry nodded, walking into Severus' embrace. Breathing in deeply, Harry relaxed against the stronger mans' chest, entranced by his honey and campfire scent. Severus pressed a kiss to the top pf the raven haired teens head, and said "Shall we?"  
Harry nodded against the chest, and grinned as he felt Severus chuckle low. Taking the offered hand, he looked up. Seeing trust in the mans eyes made it real. He took a deep breath, and together, they walked to the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep breath as he walked through the door behind the head table.


	11. And I am flawed

**A/N: Hello, my loverlies. Welcome to another chapter. I just got my lip peirced!! I love it so much, and it's healing quick.  
I love Alanis Morisette.**

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, Nevermore.'_

I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby  
What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five  
I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm restless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby  
**A/N: I hate the world today.  
I tryed to tell you, but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath. I hate jeans, but I wear them all the time.**

Harry stood nervously in front of the mirror in Severus' bathroom. He sighed, and tryed to comb his hair into something presentable.  
Severus stood behind him, trying in vain to see yhimself as he brushed his silky black hair. Both men were having very bad hair days. And magic wasn't helping.  
"Why. Wont. It. Stay. Flat?!" Harry moaned as he tried to make his hair flat. Severus laughed, and ruffled his hair a little, causing Harry to turn and say "Look, just cause you have perfect hair..."  
"Perfect hair?! Far from it, love." Severus responded, before turning around and vanishing the comb he had been using.  
Harry did the same, and said "It's hopeless, I'll look like a bush forever."  
Severus snorted and lightly kissed his lover."Not forever. And even if you do...I like it. Its sexy."  
Harry smiled, and said "Thanks babe. Your black locks of love are pretty hot as well." He wiggled his eyebrows, and grinned at Severus.  
The latter snorted, and said "Black locks of love?" with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry simply smiled, and kissed his mate gently. Severus decided that then, was a perfect time to raise his hands up, and ruffle Harrys' hair.  
Harry jumped back, indignantly trying to smooth out his locks. He tryed to glare at Severus, but failed, and began to laugh. Severus looked confused, and Harry said "I'm going to invent a spell that turns hair red and gold..."  
"Brat." Harry grinned at his nickname, and murmured "Yeah, at least I dont look like a bat."  
Severus smiled a bit, and flicked his wrist. A tickling charm came over Harry, and he suddenly couldnt stand. Grabbing the counter for support, he laughed, nearly wetting himself. When Severus lifted the charm, he breathed heavily, and mumbled "I'll get you...

--

Harry stood at the door to Severus' quarters, with a flutter of nervousness coursing through him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
Severus' voice washed over him, and he instantly relaxed a little.  
He nodded slowly, and said "I know it is. I love you, and I dont ever want to hide how I feel. Never again."

Severus smiled, and nodded. "I've arranged with Albus that you sit at the Head table today. Just so you can be near me for a day."

Harry nodded, and pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to his soulmates lips. Severus responded by pinning Harry up against the wall, and undoing his pants.  
When he had teased Harry to his full length with his long, slim fingers, he backed away. "Sorry. You said no sex in the morning."  
He was rewarded with a glare, and a rather rude noise made by Harry as he walked towards the door.

Severus grinned, and took his place next to Harry. Together, they held hands as they walked out of the safety of Severus' quarters.

--0--0--  
They made it to the steps to the dungeon before they were noticed. By none other, than Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.  
Neville was walking a step behind Draco, and ran into him as Draco squeaked, and said, rather loudly;"I KNEW IT! Finally, uncle Sev. FINALLY!"  
Neville, however looked like he had just swallowed some sour pumpkin juice.  
His eyes went wide, and he actually backed away a little, looking between the two men standing awkwardly in front of the boys.  
"I-You...No fre-aking way. No. You aren't...Gah." He gave up, and stood there with a pale face. Finally, he stood up taller, and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"I guess you two are no different than me and Draco." He mumbled, and to everyones great suprise, he walked over to Severus and held out his hand.  
"Good luck, sir." He said, as Severus shook his hand.  
Harry stood behind the man, looking absoloutly dumbfounded.  
Shaking his head, he smiled at the two boys as they waved and walked away.

Severus turned to him, and smiled. "You sure?" He asked softly, reaching out to the teen. Harry nodded, walking into Severus' embrace. Breathing in deeply, Harry relaxed against the stronger mans' chest, entranced by his honey and campfire scent. Severus pressed a kiss to the top pf the raven haired teens head, and said "Shall we?"  
Harry nodded against the chest, and grinned as he felt Severus chuckle low. Taking the offered hand, he looked up. Seeing trust in the mans eyes made it real. He took a deep breath, and together, they walked to the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep breath as he walked through the door behind the head table.

* * *

Severus sighed as Harry yelled "Go. Away!" From inside the bathroom. The boy was quiet upset. When they arrived in the great hall, Ron had stormed off, disgusted, after yelling at Harry in front of everyone, and Hermione had slapped him. Ron, that is. So all in all, the three were no longer friends. Draco had stood up, and yelled at the Slytherins, then kissed Neville, and yelled some more. The entire table glared at Snape, and one by one, flounced off top the dungeons, probably to plot something terrible.  
And now, Harry sat in the bathroom in the dungeons, obviously crying and throwing things. Severus flinched as he heard a muted crash, followed by another 'DAMMIT!"  
All in all, it was probably him Harry was upset about. If the teen hadn't fallen in love with him, he might still be happy. So, shrugging, and tears that Severus refused to acknowledge pricking his eyes, he turned, and walked to his lab. He sat heavily at his desk, and sighed. He waved his hand, and a vial appeared. He caught the tears now dripping down his face in it, and put the vial on his desk. Tears were useful in many potions.  
Yes, that was why he was crying. For potions. Nothing else.  
He heard another crash, and sighed. realizing that Harry could be very well destroying everything in his bathroom, he stood, and pulled his wand out of his robes.  
"Alohamora" The lock to the bathroom door clicked, and the door itself swung foreward. Severus gingerly pushed it open, and ducked as a bottle went sailing past his left ear.  
"Harry..." He said loudly, trying to catch the teens attention. He succeeded, and was releaved that nothing else flew at him. He stepped into the room, and glanced around. It was dark, harry hadn't even bothered with lights. Severus perked his ears, and heard ragged breathing in the corner to his left. Not lighting he wand, he didn't want to disturb or unsettle the boy, he blindly walked until he felt a hand on his leg. He sighed, and sank to the floor.  
The only light in the room was a small stream coming from the open door. It lit Harry's face a little, and Severus felt a pang of hurt as he saw that it was tear streaked, and both angry and depressed. He opened his mouth, only to close it. He felt stupid, and began to think that he should have let him vent.  
Harry sighed, and Severus looked at him carefully. "Would you like me to go?" he asked, in a carefully measured tone. Harry shook his head, and leaned on Severus, who put an arm around him. Harry sighed again. "I really fucked things up, eh?" Severus smiled, and hugged Harry closer. "No, love, you told the truth. There's a difference." Severus replied carefully. Harry responded by nodding, and closing his eyes. Severus reached over, and stroked a thumb under Harry's eyes, wiping away his tears.

They sat like that for a while, before Harry said "What time is it?"  
Severus chuckled. "Past dinner. You stormed out, and presumably came in here? I had to teach classes. Its about...nine o'clock now."  
Harry chuckled a little, and said, in a hopeful tone "Bed?"  
Severus nodded, then remembered it was too dark for Harry to see. "Certainly. Venting emotion is draining."  
"I'm not talking about sleep."  
Severus chuckled. Then, he felt bad. All day, he had occluded his mind from thoughts of Harry, but now...now, he felt like it was his fault the boy was so upset.  
"I...dont think thats..." He began. Harry shook his head "Please, love? I need...you to let me know its okay."  
Severus shook his head. "Its my fault that your in this anyways... I cant..uh..." Severus Snape was wordless. Odd.  
Harry shook his head. "Come with me."  
He stood slowly, and held out his hand. Severus reluctantly took it, and together, they walked to the bedroom.

**A/N: I think I may be putting this story on hold for a bit. I'm kinda preocupied with In His Shell.  
Sorry guys. I'll write once every week, if thats better, but I cant focus on two storys at once. Confuses me.  
LOL love-  
Lady knownothingatall**


End file.
